A Tomadashi Love Story
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: He was a nerd with a love of inventing. She was a fangirl with a need for speed. This story is about what happens when their paths are crossed. Rated T for Marvel 2099 swearing.
1. A New Friend

Meet Leiko Tanaka, a Korean girl with short black hair and a tough attitude. On her eighth birthday, she developed a love of Captain America when her father gave her The First Avenger on DVD. Since then, she painted a frisbee to look like Cap's shield and played pretend, imagining herself as the patriotic superhero.

Unfortunately, Leiko's fangirlism (as she called it) resulted in her getting into trouble. At school, kids constantly mocked her for admiring Captain America, saying he wasn't the best Avenger. But unlike most kids, Leiko actually fought back, even using her frisbee as a weapon. Of course, her father didn't have a problem with that. Every day, after a fight at school, Mr. Tanaka would tell his daughter: "Don't hold back. Running away is what cowards do and you are no coward."

Then everything changed that fateful day. As usual, Leiko got into a fight. But the outcome was different this time.

"Your hero was a lab rat!" a Thor fan said. "Everything special about him came from a bottle!"

But before Leiko could say anything, another boy stepped forward. He was skinny and lanky, wearing a light blue turtle neck, black jeans, and black sneakers. His short black hair was slightly messy and he wore thick glasses concealing his hazel eyes.

"You're wrong," the skinny boy said. "The super soldier serum actually amplifies the user's personality traits to match their physical appearance. Steve Roger was naturally a good-hearted person, so when he took the serum, his appearance matched his kind personality, resulting in him becoming a super soldier. However, if someone with a bitter personality were to take the serum, like Emil Blonsky, they would end up looking as hideous as their black hearts. So what do you have to say about that?"

Unable to come up with a response, the Thor fan gave up and left. "What the shock was that all about?!" Leiko asked the skinny boy. "I could have handled it by myself!"

"How?" the skinny boy asked. "Throw your makeshift shield at him again? Like you've been doing for the past few weeks?"

"Well yeah!" Leiko said, showing off her frisbee. "That's what Steve Rogers would do!"

The skinny boy lowered Leiko's arm. "No he wouldn't," he said. "Not for the minor threats."

"How would you know?!" Leiko asked. "I've seen every single Captain America film a bunch of times!"

"I've seen the movies too," the skinny boy said. "And I know he wouldn't be like that. He would never fight back in everything."

"You're wrong!" Leiko insisted. "I'm the biggest fan in all of San Fransokyo! What makes you think-"

The skinny boy silenced the Leiko by pulling her in for a right hug. "Shhh..." he whispered, patting her head.

"What are you doing?!" Leiko asked, struggling to get free. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down," the skinny boy said, tightening his grip.

They were in that position for a while. Eventually, Leiko started to relax. When she did, the skinny boy let go of her. "How did you know that would work?" Leiko asked.

"It works on my younger brother," the skinny boy explained. He held out his hand. "I'm Tadashi."

Leiko shook hand with the boy. "My name's Leiko," she said.

And that was the beginning of what would be a wonderful friendship.


	2. The First Kiss

Ever since they first met, Leiko let Tadashi join her when she played Captain America. When he did, he would always be assigned to play Bucky. Tadashi didn't mind though. He got to design an authentic robot arm for him to wear during the games.

Around that time, Leiko and Tadashi met Aiko Miyazaki, a girly-girl with beautiful long blonde hair. She would often hang out with the two friends, eventually becoming a part of their group. Although whenever Leiko and Tadashi played Captain America, Aiko preferred setting up the targets.

When the group was fourteen years old, Aiko brought up a good question. "Why does Leiko get to be Captain America?"

"Because I'm the bigger fan," Leiko answered.

"But you're a girl," Aiko said. "Technically you should be Peggy Carter."

"What?!" Leiko asked. "I can't pull off that look! Tadashi, please tell me you agree with me!"

"I'll have to side with Aiko with this one," Tadashi said. "Besides, you would look cute in heels and a skirt."

Leiko blushed. She and Tadashi were friends for six years and he never called her cute. What was going on with him?

"Then it's settled," Aiko said. "Wait right there. I'll get the outfit from my place."

* * *

The next thing Leiko knew, she found herself wearing a 1940s-based costume, complete with a skirt and high heels. "This is embarrassing..." she muttered.

Tadashi's eyes widened behind his glasses. "Whoa..." he said. "You look great."

Aiko squealed. "He's right," she said. "You look so pretty!"

"Are you shocking kidding?!" Leiko asked. "I look like a-"

"Girl of absolute beauty," Tadashi interrupted.

Leiko was surprised by Tadashi's choice of words. "I-I was going to say a plastic doll," she said.

Tadashi walked over to Leiko. "I'm serious," he said, touching her cheek. "You look very pretty in high heels and a skirt."

"Alright you two," Aiko said. "You can flirt later. Right now let's focus on the game."

And so, the game began. However, Tadashi was easily distracted. Plus whenever Leiko spoke, he would reply with 'Certainly, gorgeous.' or 'Anything for you, cutie.'. With each reply, Leiko would get more and more flustered and nervous.

However, Leiko was having a hard time walking in heels. "Shock..." she muttered, nearly tripping over herself. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and nearly fell backwards. She would have hit the ground if it wasn't for a surprising strong nerd catching her.

"You alright?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah," Leiko said.

But then, something magical happened. Leiko and Tadashi found themselves in a rather awkward position. It looked like he had dipped her down. And somehow, Leiko discovered that behind the nerdy appearance, Tadashi actually looked...cute.

"Well this is getting awkward," Aiko said, heading inside. "I'm just going to get some lemonade from inside. Okay? Okay."

Leiko quickly realized that Tadashi was slowly moving closer to her. If that wasn't enough, she was moving closer to him as well. The next thing she knew, he had pulled her up and his lips pressed against hers.

The kiss was slow and passionate. Leiko put her hands on Tadashi's chest, surprised with his developing muscles. He responded by positioning his hand to the back of her head, stroking her hair.

A few seconds later, their lips parted, but they did not separate. "Wow," Leiko said. "That was...amazing."

"Sorry," Tadashi said. "I didn't know what came over me."

"It's okay," Leiko said. "I actually enjoyed it."

Meanwhile, Aiko watched from inside. She smiled, knowing that with the right push, she could hook up her two friends with each other.


	3. Tadashi's Transformation

On the day after the kiss, Leiko couldn't seem to find Tadashi at school. She couldn't see him in the hallways and he was absent during lunch. Did he skip school today?

When the school day was over, Leiko was about to head back to her home when a voice cried out 'Leiko!'. She turned around, only to be greeted by a rather handsome boy who was around her age. He wore a white t-shirt, a light grey jacket, a navy blue baseball cap, black jeans, and black sneakers.

"Uh... Hi," Leiko said. Why was she acting shy all of a sudden? "Who are you?"

"It's me, Tadashi," the boy said.

No... This couldn't have been Tadashi. He looked nothing like him! "Yeah right," Leiko said. "The Tadashi I know wears turtlenecks and big glasses that cover his eyes."

"I'm serious," the boy said. "I had to update my image."

"You're not fooling me," Leiko said. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get back home." She was about to leave when...

"Anything for you, cutie."

Leiko stopped walking and looked back at the boy. There was only one person who calls her 'cutie'...

"Tadashi?"

Tadashi walked over to Leiko. "I know the new me looks different from the old me," he said. "But yesterday my aunt told me about some important family information, so I switched my glasses for my contacts and changed my wardrobe."

"You have contacts?" Leiko asked.

"I often practice karate with my younger brother," Tadashi explained.

"And what's with the hat?" Leiko asked. "You never wore hats before."

"I got a new haircut," Tadashi answered.

"Can I see it?" Leiko asked hopefully.

"Nah," Tadashi said. "I hate it and I don't want anyone to see it."

Leiko rolled her eyes. "If you say so," she said.

"But there's still one thing that hasn't changed," Tadashi said. "I still love you."

Leiko looked at Tadashi. What was one this nerdy guy had somehow blossomed into a total hunk. So without second thoughts, she placed her hands on his chest and kissed him.

But that second kiss was only the beginning. And it was only a matter of time before their relationship became something more than friendship.


	4. Junior Prom

Three years have passed since Tadashi changed. Nothing much happened, although Aiko became fascinated with chemistry, Leiko was thinking about building an upgraded version of the Cap-Cycle, and Tadashi gained an interest in inventing. If that wasn't enough, Leiko and Tadashi had become the popular couple in school...even though they were just friends. Fortunately, Aiko had a plan to fix that.

"Come on, Leiko!" Aiko exclaimed. "You look great!"

"Are you kidding?" Leiko asked. "I look like a shocking plastic doll!"

The two girls had dressed up for their junior prom. Aiko wore a shimmering pink gown and sparkling pink high heels. Her hair was tied up in an adorable bun and her makeup consisted of white eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Leiko wore a deep maroon gown, white elbow-length gloves, and sapphire flats. Her hair and face were left alone, since her hair was too short and she insisted on not wearing makeup.

"At least I let you choose the colors," Aiko said. "Now come on. Tadashi is probably there already!"

Leiko groaned as Aiko dragged her out the door. "Why did you drag me to this dance?" she asked. "You know they're not my thing."

"Yeah, but you, me, and Tadashi are going as a group!" Aiko squealed. "Definitely more fun than going with a date! And I believe you agreed to go when I mentioned Tadashi was coming with us."

"That's because he's my friend," Leiko said, lightly blushing.

"Sure he is," Aiko said. She wasn't convinced.

* * *

When the two girls arrived at the school gymnasium, Leiko was amazed with the surroundings. The lights were dimmed and everything looked so pretty. Is thi was dances are like? An event full of so much prettiness?

Aiko's eyes widened. "Hey, is that punch over there?" she asked. "That looks so delicious. I'm just going to go get some." She left before Leiko could reply.

_"Great,"_ Leiko thought. _"Just shocking great. I'm left alone in some dance I didn't want to go to in the first place. Could things get any wor-"_

"Leiko?"

To Leiko, everything appeared to have slowed down. The crowds parted to reveal Tadashi, all dressed up in a navy blue and white suit. She found herself walking over to him, unable to control her movements. It wasn't long before she was standing in front of him. Has he always had such amazing eyes and a dazzling smile?

"Hi, Tadashi," Leiko said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Wow Leiko," Tadashi said. "You look like an angel."

Leiko couldn't respond. Tadashi had somehow made her tongue-tied just by talking. And he looked awfully familiar, but why?

Time resumed as Aiko got on the mini stage. "Alright, time for a song!" she spoke into the microphone. "This one goes out to my two best friends right over there!" She pointed at Leiko and Tadashi as she said spoke, the music beginning to play.

As the music played, Leiko noticed Tadashi slipped his hand into hers, putting his other hand on her hips. She blushed as she put her free hand on his shoulder, noticing how muscular he had become since their first kiss. As the two danced to the music, she didn't realize what song this was until Aiko started singing.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_"Wait, what?"_ Leiko thought.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Leiko quickly noticed Tadashi was starting to look nervous.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"It's okay," Leiko whispered. "I don't think she's forcing us to kiss."

But Tadashi didn't look convinced.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better_

_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss that girl_

Did he want to kiss her?

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it now_

_You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"Tadashi?" Leiko asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tadashi said. "Just thinking about stuff."

"Is it this song?" Leiko asked.

Tadashi took a deep breath. "Maybe," he answered. She felt the hand on her hip shifting closer.

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_La la la la, La la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_La la la la, La la la la  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

As soon as Aiko was done singing, Tadashi repositioned his hands to the back of Leiko's head and pulled her in for a very passionate kiss. Leiko, on the other hand, was surprised. This was their third kiss, but it felt different. The first kiss was spur of the moment and the second kiss was due to her attraction to his changed look, but this kiss was more romantic. And you know what? She liked it.

Eventually a lack of oxygen kicked in and the two parted. "Leiko Tanaka, I love you with all my heart," Tadashi confessed. "You mean so much to me and I love you for that. You're my special little angel and I never want to leave you. Please be my girlfriend."

Leiko was surprised once more. "What?" she asked.

"I promise I'll always be by your side," Tadashi said. "I can't imagine a future without you."

Gazing into his gorgeous hazel eyes, Leiko could tell that Tadashi was serious. But she wasn't sure. She was never usually a romantic person. Plus being Tadashi's girlfriend would change the group dynamic. Sure Aiko was the one pushing them together, but at what cost? Would she end up becoming the third wheel?

On the other hand, Leiko did feel the same about Tadashi. He had grown so much that she ended up falling for the man he had become. He looked so handsome with this strange charm she could barely recognize. What was it that made him so irresistible? His neatly-combed hair? The wonderous sound of his voice? Or was it his eyes or smile?

Regardless, she made her decision as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sure. Why not?" she asked.


	5. AB: After Baymax

During the senior year, Leiko, Aiko, and Tadashi met two boys: Fred and someone who was known as 'Wasabi'. They let the two join their group after a few days. And since Fred was the nicknamer, he started calling Aiko 'Honey Lemon' for her sweet personality and Leiko 'GoGo Tomago' due to her newfound adrenaline rush.

Another major change occurred. Leiko learned the entire group was accepted into the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Well, except for Fred, but he was mysteriously allowed to join as the new school mascot.

As for Tadashi, he decided to work on his project for the tech early. It was a healthcare robot called the Benevolent Ally for Youth and Most Adult X-tremes (although Leiko believed he really wanted the initials to spell 'B.A.Y.M.A.X.'). Building the robot started off as a little hobby, but as the school year progressed, it became more like an obsession. This worried Leiko, as she started to get concerned over her boyfriend's health.

Soon it was the day before the senior prom. Leiko was in the bathroom with a pair of scissors. She normally kept her hair short, but she had a style in mind for prom, so she let her hair grow a little bit longer, just reaching her shoulders. But with Tadashi busy with the robot, what was the point in going?

_"This is the last time I do a shocking favor,"_ Leiko thought. But before she could make the first snip...

SLAM!

"I did it, Leiko!"

Leiko was startled by the sound, but she quickly recovered, put the scissors back on the bathroom counter, and left the room.

* * *

Standing right outside the front door was Tadashi. He looked genuinely happy. "Someone seems happy today," Leiko said.

Tadashi surprised Leiko by pulling her in for a hug. "I finally did it!" he cheered. "Baymax works!"

"Finally," Leiko muttered under her breath.

Tadashi pulled back slightly to look at his girlfriend. "I'm sorry about not talking to you for months," he said. "I want to make it up to you."

"How?" Leiko asked. "You haven't talked to me or any of our other friends."

"The San Fransokyo Cherry Blossom Festival is today," Tadashi answered. "We're going to attend the festivities and spend the entire day at the local gardens."

"The Cherry Blossom Festival?" Leiko asked. "I never attended that festival."

"Then today's your lucky day," Tadashi said with a smile, dragging his girlfriend out of the house. "It's going to be you, me, and dozens of blooming trees."

* * *

One quick scooter ride later, Tadashi and Leiko arrived at the San Fransokyo was amazed with the sights. The gardens look so beautiful and booths were set up all over the place. She could even hear pretty music playing in the background.

Leiko noticed Tadashi had walked over to one of the booths, so she approached him, noticing a pink object in his hands. "What's that you have?" she asked.

Tadashi let Leiko look at the object. It was the prettiest cherry blossom she ever saw with a golden tint sparkling on the petals. "I got it for you," Tadashi explained, putting the cherry blossom in Leiko's hair. "The seller told me each cherry blossom is sprayed with Aqua-Year so they don't wilt."

"Aqua-Year?" Leiko asked. "Isn't that the new spray that gives plants a never-ending supply of water?"

"It is," Tadashi answered. "Now come on, cutie. Let's enjoy this festival."

* * *

Leiko had a fun time at the festival. Some of the things she and Tadashi did were visit the koi pond, participate in a lottery, and share some delicious food.

But during the festival, Leiko noticed Tadashi was rather close to her. No matter where they were, he was touching her, whether they were holding hands or his hands were on her waist. At one point he draped his arm across her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As much as she loved seeing her boyfriend being all affectionate, Leiko couldn't help but notice this was rather odd. Since when did Tadashi Hamada become a romantic?

When it was closer to nighttime, Leiko and Tadashi walked over to the fountain at the center of the gardens. "Is this where people go to make wishes," Leiko asked.

"Yep," Tadashi answered, taking out two pennies and giving one to his girlfriend. "Just close your eyes, make a wish, toss the penny into the fountain."

Leiko closed her eyes and thought about her wish. To be honest, she was pretty satisfied with her life. She had amazing friends, she was dating the school heartthrob, and she was popular because of said school heartthrob. The only wish she could come up with is that she and Tadashi could live happily ever after, so she made that her wish and tossed the penny into the fountain. Another splash indicated that Tadashi also made his wish.

Opening her eyes, Leiko noticed Tadashi was wiping away tears from his eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Tadashi answered. "Just thinking about my wish."

**"Attention garden visitors. The San Fransokyo Cherry Blossom Festival fireworks show is about to begin."**

Tadashi grabbed Leiko's hand. "That's our cue," he said.

* * *

The couple walked over to a field and sat on the grass. To Leiko's surprise, Tadashi wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her close, and leaned in to her ear. "Aishiteru," he whispered, speaking Japanese.

Leiko blushed as Tadashi pulled back. "I love you too," she said.

Soon, the fireworks show began. It was a nice arrangement, although the colors mostly used were red, white, and blue. But regardless, it was amazing.

Towards the end, Leiko looked over at her boyfriend. "This was an amazing day, Tadashi," she said. "But seriously, what's with the sudden romantic gestures? You've never been this affectionate before."

"Easy," Tadashi answered. "Look up."

When Leiko looked at the fireworks, the finale occurred. Billions of fireworks exploded in the sky, leaving trails of red, white, and blue. When it was cleared, a message appeared in the sky.

**Leiko Tanaka, will you go to the prom with me?**

Leiko gasped and looked back at Tadashi. "Are you serious?" she asked, touched. "You did all of this just for a question?"

"I talked to the fireworks manager for special arrangements once I calmed down from Baymax's success," Tadashi explained. "But you didn't answer my question."

Leiko gave her boyfriend a hug. "Of course I'll go to prom with you," she said.


	6. Senior Prom

The next day, things were alright at school. Everyone was excited for prom and Leiko could tell. As she walked down the hallway, she heard excited whispers from female senior students.

"I'm so excited for tonight!"

"Can you help me plan my outfit?"

I don't think I have a date!"

"Isn't that Leiko over there?"

Huh?

"Yeah, I think so."

"Do you think she has a date?"

"It's probably Tadashi Hamada."

"The handsome guy who wears baseball caps?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Of course. Aiko says they're dating."

Leiko walked over to the girls. "What did you say about Aiko?" she asked.

"Oh, that's right," one of the girls said. "You're not interested in social media." She showed Leiko the posts on her cellular camera.

**Omigosh! Leiko and Tadashi are the cutest couple!**

**I know who I'm nominating for Prom Queen! My best gal, Leiko Tanaka!**

But the picture accompanying the posts were what surprised Leiko. The first one had a picture of last year's 4th of July, which showed her and Tadashi kissing. The second post had a picture of the junior prom, specifically her in her prom dress.

"You have got to be shocking kidding," Leiko muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Relax Leiko," Aiko said in the lunchroom. "They're just posts."

"But this isn't helping my reputation!" Leiko said, sounding both embarrassed and annoyed. "Everyone is going to think I'm just Tadashi's girlfriend!"

"I couldn't help myself!" Aiko squealed. "You're just so cute together! I felt it had to be my duty as the school's Gossip Girl to let all my peers know about the cutest couple in San Fransokyo!"

"But could you have done that without volunteering me as Prom Queen?" Leiko asked. "I wasn't even nominated!"

"But you should have," Aiko said. "You're so pretty!"

"Not as pretty as you," Leiko said.

"What?" Aiko asked. She giggled. "Come on, Leiko! You can't be ser-"

"I am serious!" Leiko exclaimed. "Look at you, Aiko! You're pretty, popular, and good with a cellular camera! Me?! I'm just some girl who might as well be labeled the girl who's dating the school heartthrob!"

Aiko was silent for a few seconds. "Don't be like that," she said. "You're very pretty."

"Oh please," Leiko said. "It'll take a miracle for the students to see that."

* * *

That evening, Leiko got ready for prom. She wore a simple short-sleeved navy blue dress with a blue bow on the front. She also wore ruby flats and short white gloves. Her shoulder-length hair was curled and she wore her new cherry blossom barrette to keep her bangs out of her eyes. She looked like someone straight from the 1940s.

"Leiko!" Mrs. Tanaka called from downstairs. "Tadashi's here!"

"Coming!" Leiko called back as she left her room.

* * *

Leiko stood at the top of the staircase. Standing right by the doorway was Tadashi, all dressed up in a black and white suit. His unrecognizable charm came back, making the black-haired girl nervous.

Regardless, Leiko slowly walked down the stairs. As she moved closer to Tadashi, she noticed he was staring at her. Eventually, she stood right in front of him. "Wow," he said. "You look amazing."

Leiko smiled. "Yeah, I know," she said.

"So this is your boyfriend," Mr. Tanaka told Leiko. "Good choice."

"Your father is right," Mrs. Tanaka said. "He's definitely a keeper."

"Okay, that's enough!" Leiko exclaimed, getting embarrassed. "We better get going, Tadashi!"

"Hold on," Mrs. Tanaka said. "This is the first time a Tanaka has gone to the prom. Let me get my camera."

Leiko groaned. This was going to take a while.

* * *

One moment of embarrassment later, Lucky Cat Cafe owner Cass Hamada (who was also Tadashi's aunt) was driving the couple over to the prom location. "So Tadashi, where is the dance taking place?" Cass asked.

"The grand ballroom in the uptown district," Tadashi answered.

"Oh, I know where that is," Cass said. "And might I say you have chosen a perfect girlfriend."

Leiko shifted nervously. Tadashi quickly noticed this. "Are you alright?"

"No," Leiko sadly answered. "This is the first dance I've gone to with a date. And with Aiko's posts about us, I'm going to be the center of attention."

Tadashi shushed Leiko and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "It's okay, cutie," he said in a hushed voice. "No one will notice you. I promise." He attached a cherry blossom corsage to her left wrist, smiling.

Leiko looked at the corsage, then looked back at Tadashi. "Thanks," she said.

* * *

Some time later, Cass dropped them off at the San Fransokyo Grand Ballroom. The couple stood right outside the entrance. "Ready?" Tadashi asked, intertwining his fingers with Leiko's.

The black-haired girl took a deep breath. "I think so," she answered.

"It's okay, Leiko," Tadashi said. "Aiko sent me a text message saying she, Wasabi, and Fred are attending as well. It'll be less awkward that way."

Of course Aiko would attend. She was voted Prom Princess last year. Who knows? Maybe she and some random guy would end up as Prom King and Queen. "So this is a group date?" Leiko asked.

"If that's what you want," Tadashi answered. Did he sound disappointed?

"Then I guess I'm ready to go in," Leiko said, looking at the entrance.

And so, the couple headed for the entrance hand-in-hand, looking forward to tonight.

* * *

When Leiko and Tadashi entered the ballroom, something didn't feel right. Everyone was dead quiet and there was no music playing. It was very weird.

"Omigosh! Hiee!" a voice squealed. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

That voice came from none other than Aiko, who was with Wasabi and Fred. While the two guys wore black and white suits, Aiko was decked out like a princess. She wore a sleeveless form-fitting gown that had a pink torso and a light purple skirt. She also wore dark pink stockings, light pink high heels, and a silver tiara was on her head to hold her long hair back.

Fred looked surprise. "Whoa..." he said. "GoGo, you look...not like a dude for once!"

"I know!" Aiko squealed. "Leiko, you look so amazing!"

With that, people started talking.

"_That's_ Leiko Tanaka?!"

"She looks so beautiful!"

"No wonder Tadashi loves her so much!"

"Just look at how lovely she is!"

Leiko winced upon hearing those words, making her feel like they only noticed her because of Tadashi. This was _not_ what she wanted to happen! Why did Aiko have to blurt out her name?

"Leiko?" Wasabi asked, noticing her discomfort. "Are you alright?"

"No," Leiko muttered. "Everyone won't stop looking at me."

Aiko had an idea. "I know what would cheer you up!" she said. "A group prom picture! It'll be so much fun!"

And so, the five friends went over to the hired photographer. Tadashi and Leiko embraced, Aiko did a peace sign, and Wasabi and Fred gave thumbs up. "Okay guys," Aiko said. "Everybody say 'prom night'!" She winked as the picture was taken.

* * *

The rest of the night was fortunately uneventful. Aiko, of course, danced with a ton of guys. It was like she was the princess of San Fransokyo. As for Leiko, she and the guys mostly stood at the sidelines and chatted with each other. Fred, on the other hand, was dead silent. It was weird since he was the chattiest person in the group.

Soon it was time for dinner. They spoke to each other as they ate. "Hey Freddie," Aiko said. "You haven't been doing much tonight. You didn't ask anyone to dance, you're barely moving, and you're just mumbling to yourself."

"Um... Sorry Honey," Fred said. "I'm just...nervous. I mean, who'd wanna dance with a comic collector like me?"

"Another comic collector?" Leiko asked in response. She smiled at her own little joke.

"Very funny," Fred said, not amused with the joke.

"Speaking of which," Wasabi said. "Why don't you have a date Aiko?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Aiko asked. "I'm still waiting for my prince."

Tadashi groaned. "Here we go again..."

"Huh?" Fred asked. Both he and Wasabi were confused.

"Aiko's the daughter of a mayoral candidate," Leiko explained. "From what she told me and Tadashi, 'daddy dearest' raised her like a princess from birth. That, plus certain links to the past have given her an actual princess state of mind."

Aiko nodded in agreement. "And as a princess, I will only settle for a prince."

"This ain't a kingdom, Aiko!" Wasabi said. "You'll have a hard time finding any royalty!"

"No! He has to be here in San Fransokyo!" Aiko insisted. "I know it!"

"How do you know him when you see him?" Leiko asked, playing along.

"I've seen him before, in my dreams!" Aiko said. "He always rescues me from my tower and wisks me away to a life of excitement and wonder! I can never quite remember his face, but I remember other things! Like his thick longish hair, sparkling big eyes, a good sense of humor, and, above all else, a mature state of mind."

"Wow," Leiko said. "Very specific, and generic, requirements there, your highness."

"What can I say?" Aiko asked. "I'm a princess. I have very high standards."

"This is obvious," Tadashi remarked.

"Thank y-" Aiko quickly realized what Tadashi meant. "Hey, wait a minute!"

"Attention," the school principal said from the building's stage. "We are about to announce this year's Prom King and Queen. Will miss Aiko Miyazaki come on up to read the results?"

"That's my cue!" Aiko said with a smile. "Better go crown the winners."

The rest of the group watched Aiko walked over to the stage. Despite being in heels, she bounced as she walked.

Eventually, Aiko walked onto the stage. "Hiee!" she squealed, making people cheer for her. "Now as much as you all want to see me, I will now read the results for the 2099 Prom King and Queen."

A nearby monitor turned on, calculating the votes. "And the Prom King and Queen are..." Aiko said. Then two names appeared on the monitor.

**Tadashi Hamada**

**Leiko Tanaka**

Aiko gasped. "I can't believe it!" she squealed. "Leiko Tanaka is your Prom Queen!"

Leiko froze up as a spotlight shined on her and Tadashi. "Shock...?" she muttered, confused.

Tadashi noticed Leiko's nervousness as he stood from his seat. "It's okay, Leiko," he said, helping his paralyzed girlfriend stand. "It's going to be fine."

With utmost care, Tadashi held hands with Leiko as they slowly walked over to the stage. As the walked, Leiko could hear the other students talk.

"Who voted for Leiko?"

"I mean, she's pretty, yeah. But she wasn't an initial candidate!"

"Looks like City Honors Academy has a new princess!"

_"Me?"_ Leiko thought. _"A princess?"_ She never really saw herself as a princess. But the sudden compliment made her feel rather happy. If she was a princess, then that meant...

Leiko's thoughts were cut off when she and Tadashi walked up onstage. Aiko placed a crown on Tadashi's head and a tiara on Leiko's head. Suddenly, as the crowd cheered, Leiko was showered by silver glitter. She tried to brush it off, but bits of it were stuck to her hair and dress. Somehow the glitter made people cheer for her even more.

_"Do they really think I'm pretty?"_ Leiko thought. _"Am I pretty?"_ She started to smile, realizing the truth. _"I... I guess I am! I'm pretty!"_

And Leiko was right. She looked out into the crowd and saw everyone cheering. Even Wasabi and Fred (who were still sitting at the dining table) were clapping. In that moment, she was happy to know that she was popular just because of her boyfriend, but because she really was a beautiful girl.

* * *

**A/N: The rest of the fanfic takes place during and after the events of the movie. So if you haven't seen the movie yet, please see it or you will end up reading spoilers. You have been warned.**


	7. A Girlfriend for Hiro

Things went back to normal after the senior prom. But while Leiko had her hair cut short again and she went back to being tough, she was still treated like a beauty, even after graduation. Then again, Leiko started wearing makeup more often, specifically purple eyeshadow and plum-flavored lipgloss.

After a discussion about SFIT, Leiko, Aiko, and Wasabi followed Tadashi's lead and audited a class. And for some strange reason, this made Fred start his school mascot gig early. Probably because he didn't want to feel left out.

As for Leiko and Tadashi, their relationship became more passionate. They had protective sex every night since they graduated City Honors Academy. And after every night, Leiko would end up amazed and wowed. She had no idea Tadashi could be that passionate of a lover. She loved every second of it.

Then one day, towards the end of June, Leiko finally met Tadashi's younger brother Hiro. He was rather shy, but he was also a bit cocky and confident (and for some strange reason, his appearance looked awfully familiar). He was initially into illegal bot fighting, but with some sneaky manipulation, Hiro was hooked on attending SFIT, so the gang would end up seeing more of him every day.

Over the summer, Hiro worked on a project for an end-of-the-summer showcase. But occasionally he would hang out with the group, like the time the gang had a little contest to see who could build the best life-improving device. Hiro and Tadashi ended up winning by strapping rocket boots to their pet cat's paws.

On one particular evening, after a passionate moment of protective sex at the Hamada residence (since Hiro was sleeping in the garage), Leiko couldn't stop thinking about the younger Hamada brother. "Tadashi? Can we talk?" she asked, pulling the bedsheets up to cover herself and her boyfriend.

"Mmm?" Tadashi asked. He was half-asleep.

"I was thinking about your brother," Leiko admitted.

That woke up Tadashi. "Hold up," he said. "We just had sex and you're thinking about Hiro?!"

"Slow down, Mr. Jump-to-Conclusions," Leiko said. "I was thinking about hooking him up with Aiko."

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Oh no," he said. "Not that."

"Why not?" Leiko asked. "I've seen the way they look at each other. Is it because he's too immature?"

"Worse," Tadashi said. "When he was three years old, Hiro was diagnosed with high-functioning autism."

Leiko gasped. "Autism?" she asked, looking concern.

"Every day Hiro has to take his medication to keep his mood stable," Tadashi explained. "If he skips..." He hesitated.

"Yeah?" Leiko asked.

Tadashi didn't speak. "Come on, Tadashi," Leiko urged, touching his face. "What happens when Hiro doesn't take his medication?"

"I don't know how to describe it," Tadashi confessed. "It's like he becomes a different person."

"Like a split personality?" Leiko asked.

"It's not like a split personality," Tadashi answered. "It's a darker side to Hiro. That's why he must take his medication. I can't imagine the danger he might cause if he forgets to take it."

"So what does this have to do with hooking him up with Aiko?" Leiko asked.

"Even with the medication, Hiro can still get emotional," Tadashi continued. "He has never experienced love before. He might do things he'll later regret."

"That won't happen," Leiko said. "As long as he keeps taking his pills, he will be alright. Plus he has you by his side."

Tadashi pulled Leiko in closer and kissed her forehead. "I guess you're right," he said. "I'll always watch over him and make sure he makes the right choices."


	8. The Angel Dressed in Black

Leiko looked absolutely beautiful. She wore a plain, long-sleeved black dress and sparkling black flats. Her face was free of makeup and she didn't bother dyeing her bangs purple. One could say she looked like an angel.

But Leiko didn't care about her appearance. After all, she was in the Lucky Cat Cafe, and she had come back from Tadashi's funeral. Worse, the poor girl couldn't stop crying. The others quickly noticed how sad she looked.

"Wow GoGo," Fred said. "Didn't know you were that close with Tadashi.'

"It's okay," Aiko said. "Tadashi wouldn't want you to stay like this."

"She's right," Wasabi agreed. "Lighten up."

Leiko wiped away tears from her eyes, but more tears kept on coming. "I slept with a Stark," she said between light sobs. "How the shock do you think I feel?"

What Leiko was talking about was a recent revelation. The Hamadas were biologically related to the Starks, which explained Hiro's jaw-dropping microbot presentation at the SFIT showcase. Cass explained that this was because the child of Anthony 'Tony' Stark and Rumiko Fujikawa was adopted by the Hamadas. But there was only one thing Leiko could think about because of this reveal: she lost her virginity to a blood-born Stark! (That was kind of important because all Starks are natural lovers.)

"I'm just as surprised as you are with that," Wasabi said. "Tadashi didn't look and behave like a Stark."

"But his brother does," Fred commented. "He has all of the traits of a Stark. Messy hair, a snarky tone of voice..."

"Beautiful eyes, an amazing smile..." Aiko added. The others gave her a weird look. "What? Those are actual Stark traits."

Leiko sniffled. "I know," she said, thinking about Tadashi's amazing eyes and dazzling smile. She wiped away more tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe her boyfriend's death would make her act so weak, much like a broken little girl. She took a deep breath, but it sounded more like a light sob.

"I'm actually worried about Hiro," Aiko said. "I haven't seen him since the service."

"Maybe he needs some time to himself," Wasabi said.

"I don't think so," Fred said. "Come on guys. Let's go comfort him.

* * *

When the gang found Hiro, he was in his room, sitting on his bed. "Hiro?" Aiko asked.

"Leave me alone," Hiro muttered.

Aiko sat next to Hiro and looked him in the eye. "I love you," she said. "If you need anything, just know that we're there for you."

Leiko also sat next to Hiro and hugged him. "E-Everything is going to be alright," she said, lightly sobbing.

What Leiko didn't know was that she was right. It didn't look like it now, but things would get much better over time.

* * *

**A/N: This story isn't over. It's only just beginning! I promise you that this Tomadashi story will have a happy ending.**


	9. Leiko's Armor

While Leiko did recover from Tadashi's death, Hiro did not. According to Cass, he spent weeks in his room, barely eating. His depression could only mean one thing: he was skipping his medication. Was this what Tadashi meant by a different person? Someone who's more emotional?

Regardless, Hiro was finally recovering. Except there was a slight problem. He became obsessed with capturing a masked man who stole his microbots. If that wasn't enough, he enlisted the others (and an activated Baymax) for help. The next thing Leiko knew, Hiro was designing armor for everyone. It took a couple of days to complete the projects, but it was worth it.

On one particular day, Hiro visited everyone's residences to see what they want their armor to look like. After visiting the Miyazakis (and learning Aiko really did believe she was a princess), he stopped by the Tanaka residence. "'Bout time you stopped by," Leiko said, tossing a mag-lev wheel over to Hiro.

Hiro caught the wheel. "Honey was helping me design her armor," he explained. "It took hours going through her massive wardrobe, but I decided to use her pink prom dress as a reference."

"What about me?" Leiko asked. "Did you get any inspirations for my armor?"

"Not the weapon," Hiro admitted, putting the wheel back on the bike. "What do you want on your armor?"

Leiko immediately thought about Captain America. "The ability to fling shields at opponents."

"Shields?" Hiro asked. "Like Steve Rogers?"

Leiko responded by giving Hiro a framed picture of her and Tadashi when they were ten years old. She was dressed as Captain America and he was wearing Bucky's Winter Soldier uniform. Hiro looked at the picture. "Is this you and Tadashi?"

"When I was a little girl, my parents introduced me to Captain America," Leiko said. "He became my favorite Age of Heroes icon. I even made a replica of his shield and pretended I was fighting Hydra soldiers. When I met Tadashi, he agreed to play the games with me as Bucky."

Hiro placed the picture on a nearby table. "Wow," he said. "Tadashi must have been a huge part of your life."

"He was," Leiko said sadly. "I still miss those days."

Hiro walked over to Leiko and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I miss him too," he said.

* * *

A few days later, Leiko's armor was finally done. It was yellow and black with red details. At first it seemed all Leiko could do was go really fast thanks to mag-lev discs attached to the boots, which she carefully tested on Heathcliff. "Got to say, I like it!" Leiko said when she was done. "But where are the weapons?"

"Aim your hand near one of the discs," Hiro answered.

When Leiko did so, a smaller disc was separated and attached itself to her wrist. She did the same thing to the other wheel with the same results. "Are these...miniature shields?"

"Isn't that want you wanted?" Hiro asked. "The ability to fling shields at opponents?"

"Yeah...it is..." Leiko said. "But why yellow? You could have chosen American flag colors."

"Because yellow was Tadashi's favorite color," Hiro explained.

Realization hit Leiko. "You made this armor to cheer me up?"

Hiro responded with a shrug. "Maybe," he said.

Leiko smiled at Hiro. "Thanks," she said.


	10. The Real Hiro Hamada

Eventually it was time for the gang to capture the masked man. They headed over to Akuma Island, where they learned about a failed experiment that was operated by Alistair Krei, the head of Krei Tech (which was a branch of Alchemax). So far it seemed Fred was right about Krei being the masked man.

And speaking of the masked man, he had appeared and a battle commenced. After Fred was knocked off, Leiko zoomed into action. She treated this like a Captain America game, dodging microbots and throwing her discs at the target. Unfortunately, thanks to Aiko's accidental involvement, she ended up slipping on ice. And not even Wasabi could fight off successfully. In Leiko's defense, Fred, Aiko, and Wasabi clearly showed no battle experience. She figured all that time playing Captain America payed off.

So Hiro and Baymax went out into action. But then, something happened. The masked man was revealed to be not Krei, but Professor Callaghan. Words were exchanged between him and Hiro, then the unthinkable happened.

"Baymax, _destroy_."

_"What. The. Shock?"_ Leiko thought. Did Hiro actually order Baymax to kill?

"My programming prevents me from injuring a human being," Baymax said.

"No anymore," Hiro said. To Leiko's surprise, Hiro opened Baymax's access port, yanked out the healthcare chip, and tossed it aside.

"Hiro, this is not what-" Baymax's sentence was cut off when Hiro closed the access port.

"Do it Baymax!" Hiro ordered. "Destroy him!"

As Baymax fired a rocket fist, Leiko remembered what Tadashi said when they first met.

_"I've seen the movies too. And I know he wouldn't be like that. He would never fight back in everything."_

Hiro was about to break that rule. He had to be stopped! So without a second though, Leiko zoomed over to Baymax and slammed into him. "No!" she cried out. "No Baymax!" But the robot shoved her aside.

What happened next was indescribable. Leiko, Wasabi, and Fred were scrambling around, trying to get Baymax to stop. But the worst thing was Hiro. This was _not_ the lovable, snarky dork who pushes his bangs back if he got nervous. This boy was something else. It was as if Hiro Hamada was a completely different person.

Then it hit her. Tadashi warned her that Hiro was not himself without his medication. Was this it? Did Hiro actually skip his medication? And if so, for how long?

Regardless, Aiko managed to get the healthcare chip back into Baymax as Callaghan escaped. "My healthcare protocol has been violated." The robot helped Fred get back on his feet. "I regret any distress I may have caused."

"How could you do that?!" Hiro snapped. "I had him!"

"What you just did," Wasabi said. "We _never_ signed up for."

"We said we'd catch the guy," Leiko said in a firm tone. "That's it."

"I never should have let you help me!" Hiro said.

The next thing Leiko knew, Hiro and Baymax flew off, leaving her, Wasabi, Aiko, and Fred stranded.

"hiro neH moj mlgh?*" Wasabi asked, speaking Klingon. (Translation: "Did Hiro just become evil?")

"This is no time to speak jibberish!" Fred exclaimed. "Hiro ditched us! This is only the first step for him to become evil!"

"Hiro is not evil," Leiko said.

"Did you not see what just happened?!" Wasabi asked. "Hiro tried to shocking kill a human being!" (That was a rare statement, as Wasabi never swore before.)

"That's because he skipped his medication," Leiko said.

"What does medication have to do with Hiro becoming evil?" Fred asked.

"Freddie's right," Aiko said. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Haven't you guys figure it out?" Leiko asked. "Tadashi told me Hiro has high-functioning autism."

Everyone else was dead silent. "Autism?" Aiko asked. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Leiko said. "Tadashi also told me Hiro needs special medication to keep his mood stable."

"That didn't seem like a person with stable moods," Fred recalled.

"Leiko, do you know if Hiro skipped his medication?" Wasabi asked.

"Probably," Leiko answered. "But I don't know for how long."

"Maybe since Tadashi died," Aiko guessed. "Cass did say he was depressed for weeks."

Leiko though about this. Hiro seemed fine over the summer, even glancing at his reflection when he was happy. But Hiro now? It was obvious that the medication had been flushed out of his system, leaving behind only raw emotions.

"Guys, good news," Fred suddenly said. "I was able to contact Heathcliff. He's going to pick us up in the family chopper."

"How were you able to do that?" Wasabi asked.

"I have my ways," Fred said. "And that woman in the video is Callaghan's daughter."

Everyone else was surprised. Before Leiko could say something, Fred interrupted her. "Lucky guess," he said.

The group walked over to the video screens and replayed the footage. Sure enough, after some close analysis, Fred was miraculously right! Aiko picked up a nearby flash drive and made a copy of the video. "Do you think Hiro is alright?" Aiko asked. "I still have a hard time trusting him after what he did."

"Trust me," Leiko said. "Hiro will forgive us. We just need to show him that we care about him, even if some of us can't trust him anymore."

* * *

Soon, the group arrived outside the Hamada garage, where a voice was heard.

**"This is, uh, Tadashi Hamada and this is the eighty-fourth...test."**

Leiko peeked into the garage. Baymax was playing a video of Tadashi on his belly monitor. Judging from this outfit, she concluded that it was recorded on the day he asked her to prom.

As the video played, Leiko saw how happy Tadashi was. He even kissed the camera! She smiled, her heart beating. She still missed her boyfriend. And by the time the video was done, she had to take off her helmet to wipe away tears. (Good thing all makeup in 2099 is 100% tearproof!)

"Thank you Baymax," Hiro said. "I'm so sorry." He paused. "I guess I'm not like my brother."

That seemed like a good time to intervene. "Hiro," Leiko said as she, Wasabi, Aiko, and Fred walked over to Hiro. Leiko put her helmet on a nearby table.

Hiro looked sad. "Guys, I... I..."

Leiko pulled Hiro in for a gentle hug. She didn't care if he was still upset. She had to let him know she still cared about him. "We're going to catch Callaghan." She pulled away and looked at Hiro straight in the eyes. "And this time, we'll do it right."

Hiro smiled in response. Maybe there was still hope for him.


	11. Becoming Tadashi

Many days have passed since Callaghan was arrested, Abigail was rescued from the portal, and Baymax was rebuilt. The Big Hero 6's last big battle was with Mr. Yama, who was targeting Hiro for defeating him in a bot fight. The only one who didn't participate in the battle was Aiko, who was out of commission due to a twisted ankle.

After what was dubbed as the 'Battle at the Bay', Hiro began an unusual change. First he began wearing his deceased brother's trademark baseball caps. This wasn't too bad. They actually matched his new SFIT hoodie. But then Hiro's behavior changed as well. He stopped with the cocky snark and jokes. He even stopped swearing (as Tadashi did say Hiro has potty mouth issues)! The next thing Leiko knew, Hiro was dressing exactly like Tadashi, wearing identical outfits. But the final change was even more surprising.

It started when Hiro arrived at the group hangout in the SFIT lab. Of course, Baymax was following him. "Hiro, my censors indicate that you are not normal," Baymax said.

"I'm fine," Hiro said. But Leiko could see something was obviously missing... His hair! His wild, uncombed hair was all gone! This was the last straw for Leiko. She cornered Hiro and began asking questions. "Alright, Hiro. This has gone on far enough! What are you up to?"

Hiro only shrugged nonchalantly. "Leiko, I'm fine!"

If the girl needed any more proof, there it was. Hiro almost never called her by her real name (since by now he learned what Leiko and Aiko's real names were). He preferred to use her nickname 'GoGo'. "There!" she said. "You never call me that! Something is up with you!"

The genius was silent for a moment, then he said "You want to know what's up?"

Leiko responded "Yes!"

Silently, Hiro removed his brother's cap from his head. Leiko couldn't believe what she saw. "Holy shock..." she muttered. Hiro's hair had been cut short, an exact copy of Tadashi's hair. Hiro put the hat back on his head. "Do you see now?!" he shouted, noticing Leiko's expression.

Leiko was dead silent. While Hiro had different facial features and a different body type, the fourteen-year-old boy had morphed into a Tadashi clone! She started breathing heavily, feeling tears form from her eyes. Wasabi, Aiko, and Fred overheard the commotion and they walked over to the two and Baymax.

"Hiro?" Aiko asked, sounding concerned. "Is that you?"

"Hiro asked me to cut his hair last night," Baymax explained. "For the past few days, he has expressed a desire to become Tadashi."

"What?" Wasabi asked. "Why would you do that, Hiro?"

"It's what you want!" Hiro exclaimed. "Just like 'the good old days' right?!"

"I have been scanning Hiro every day," Baymax said. "He has been feeling sad lately, almost as if he believes he is a replacement. Diagnosis: an inferiority complex."

"Inferiority complex?" Fred asked.

"It's because of Tadashi!" Hiro explained. "He's still better than me even after his death. You guys are probably still grieving! Everyone is! All people talk about is 'Tadashi, Tadashi, Tadashi.'! Well If you want Tadashi so much, I'll do my best to be him for you!"

"No!" Aiko disagreed. She rushed over to Hiro and hugged him. "Don't you dare say that! We're here for you! You are _not_ a replacement for Tadashi!"

"Yes I am," Hiro said, pushing Aiko away from him. "You guys want Tadashi, but you're stuck with me. I'm only trying to be what you want me to be."

"But you're not Tadashi," Leiko said. "You're Hiro."

"For now," Hiro said. "You'll start calling me Tadashi eventually..."

"It's okay, Hiro," Fred said, patting the fourteen-year-old boy on the back. "You'll get better."

* * *

But Hiro didn't get better. As the rest of the day passed, Hiro became more and more unwanted. So Leiko and the others came up with a strategy to cheer him up.

That afternoon, the plan was put into action. They met up at the local junkyard, which was their afterschool hangout. "Hiro, we need to talk," Leiko said.

"Stop calling me that," Hiro insisted. He wanted the others to call him Tadashi.

"You have been suffering from an inferiority complex," Baymax said. "We are going to change that."

Wasabi pulled out out a list. "These are your positive traits," he explained, giving the list to Hiro. "Hold on to it so you can remind yourself about how good you are."

Fred was next. "Baymax helped me with this part." He gave Hiro Megabot and the remote control used on the battle bot.

"Sorry guys," Hiro said. "I don't do that stuff anymore."

"Tadashi told us you were great at bot fighting even though it's illegal," Fred said. "Maybe you can show us your skills."

Aiko stepped forward. "Hiro, you are a unique and gifted person who has many good qualities," she said. "Remember that the next time you start thinking bad things about yourself."

Leiko walked up to Hiro and reached towards his head. "May I?" she asked.

Hiro took off Tadashi's cap, allowing Leiko to caress a hand thought his hair. In her opinion, Hiro's hair felt much thicker than Tadashi's. "Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses," she said, withdrawing her hand. "You don't have to point out your flaws to others."

Hiro put the cap back on his head. "So what do you have to say, Baymax?" the fourteen-year-old boy asked.

"A cure to an inferiority complex is a change in lifestyle," Baymax said. "I recommend joining an extracurricular activity."

Hiro seemed awfully quiet for a few seconds. "But what about Tadashi?" he asked. "Wouldn't you prefer the good-looking one instead of the small one?"

"That's what this is all about?" Wasabi asked. "You don't think you're the good-looking one?"

"Yes," Hiro admitted.

Aiko giggled. "You? Not good-looking?" she asked. "You're adorable!"

That didn't seem to help Hiro, as he looked hurt. "You see?" he asked. "This is what I mean! People have always called me cute, not handsome! I'm stuck as some shocking cute little boy who's shocking nothing compared to his more attractive brother!"

Leiko was stunned. Did Hiro actually swear? "What?" he asked.

"Dude, you just swore," Fred said.

"Yeah, so?" Hiro asked.

"The treatment is working," Baymax said. "As your friends have told me you swear quite a lot."

Hiro spotted a nearby mirror and walked towards it. He looked at his reflection and smiled. "Feeling better?" Leiko asked.

Hiro looked back at his friends. "I guess I am."


	12. Good Guys Never Die

A few days later, things were not returning to normal. Despite the group's efforts, Hiro was not reverting back to his old self. It seemed pretending to be Tadashi was his way of coping.

Then one day, while Leiko was working on her bike, the TV showed an armored man with silver mechanical wings on his back. Curious, she stopped and went over to the TV.

**"This message is for Alchemax and its followers. Your time has finally come. No longer will you force us to obey your corporate whim. You will shut down your offices and end yourselves within forty-eight hours. If you disobey, we will start killing our hostages. I have been feeling rather...peckish, as of late..."**

**Suddenly, a bearded man with shaggy black hair and hazel eyes ran up and shoved his face into the camera. "Hiro, if you're watching this, go get help! I've been held captive for weeks and I don't know how much longer I can survive!" He was shoved aside.**

**"There will be no heroes coming for you. You will be the hero who sacrifices so those at the top will humble themselves."**

Leiko was stunned. The bearded man's voice sounded rather familiar...

Could it be?

* * *

Thankfully Baymax was able to record the video on his belly monitor, so he paused when the bearded man came in. The group was rather surprised, especially Hiro.

"Is that...Tadashi?" the fourteen-year-old boy asked.

"Can't be," Wasabi said. "He died in the fire!"

"But we never found a body," Fred pointed out. "We had a funeral for him, but there was no body."

"No body?" Hiro asked. "Then what did we bury?"

* * *

**"Hello. You have reached the life-model decoy of Tadashi Hamada. Please leave a message urgently."**

The group had dug up a grave, only to find a plastic disc in the coffin. "Wait a minute..." Hiro said, picking up the disc. "This is one of Tadashi's experiments!"

"Tadashi is here...on Earth. In New York City," Baymax said. "He is located in St. Patrick's Cathedral."

Fred's eyes widened. "Oh no..." he said. "No, this can't be good..."

"What's wrong, Freddie?" Aiko asked.

"I have to sit this one out," Fred said. "I need to bring in backup."

"So you want us to take care of this without you?" Leiko asked. "You do most of the heavy work on the team."

Fred took a deep breath. "I'm sure," he said.

"Okay then," Hiro said. "Big Hero 6, suit up!"

* * *

One Baymax flight later, the team (minus Fred) arrived at St. Patrick's Cathedral. It look very old and ancient. "Alright guys," Hiro said. "We might be outnumbered, but we got this. We go in and-"

Suddenly, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents left the old church, escorting numerous hostages to the hellicarrier. "What the shock?" Hiro asked, annoyed.

"You can't do this to me!" the armored man exclaimed, bounded by handcuffs and escorted to the hellicarrier. "It hasn't been forty-eight hours!"

When the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, hostages, and the armored man and his group were boarded, the hellicarrier flew off. "How did S.H.I.E.L.D. get here first?" Aiko asked.

"I contacted them."

That was none other than Fred, who stepped out of the cathedral. To everyone else's surprise, he was wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. "Fred?" Wasabi asked. "What are you doing here? And what's with the outfit change?"

"No time to explain," Fred said. "I'll show you where Tadashi is."

* * *

In the abandoned church, Fred brought the others to a cellar. There, Tadashi was right there. He had a grown beard, his hair was untidy and shaggy, and he looked exhausted. But one glimpse at the Big Hero 6 made him alert.

"Get away from me, Freakers!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Freakers?" Hiro asked, approaching his older brother. "We're not-"

Tadashi slammed his foot into Hiro's stomach, knocking him to the ground. "Owwww!" Hiro cried out.

Aiko gasped. "Hiro!" she yelped, running over to the younger Hamada brother. He was slowly turning pale, blue veins appearing on his skin.

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Hiro...?" he asked before he collapsed.

Leiko rushed over to Tadashi. Part of her was worried about her boyfriend's health, but she was also angry at him for lying about his death.

"Baymax, what's wrong with Hiro?" Wasabi asked.

Baymax scanned Hiro. "Hiro is suffering from severe palladium poisoning," the robot reported. "He will die in less than an hour." With that, he picked up Hiro and flew out of the church.

Leiko lifted Tadashi onto her back. "Come on guys," she said. "We better follow him."

* * *

Fortunately Baymax was heading over to the NYC hospital. There, Tadashi was placed under medical care. However, there was no sign of Hiro and Baymax.

After a few hours, Leiko, Wasabi, Aiko, and Fred were allowed to see Tadashi. He was hooked up to a bag of water, his hair was trimmed, and face was clean-shaven. He smiled at his friends. "Hey guys," he said. "Good to see you again, especially you, Leiko."

But Leiko was half-relieved and half-fuming. "What the shock is going on?!" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi asked.

"You know what I mean!" Leiko continued. "Are you trying to give me a shocking heart attack?!"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Tadashi asked.

"Hiro said you died in a fire!" Leiko said.

Tadashi started to remember. "Fire? No, that was..." Hie eyes widened. "Where's Professor Callaghan?"

"He's under S.H.I.E.L.D. custody," Fred reported. "He was too dangerous to be locked up in a standard prison."

"Good," Tadashi said. "Because he's responsible for this."

"We know," Aiko said. "Hiro told us everything."

"Not just the fire," Tadashi explained. "I saw him steal the microbots. I tried to stop him, but he captured me and hired Vulture to hold me hostage."

"Vulture?" Wasabi asked.

"I know who he is," Fred said. "The current incarnation of the Vulture is a cannibal, along with his army of Freakers."

"How do you know that?" Aiko asked.

"I've encountered him before," Fred answered.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Tadashi said. "Why are three of you dressed in armor?"

"Do you like it?" Aiko asked, twirling around once. "Hiro designed mine after my pink prom dress."

"Tadashi looked over at Leiko. "And yours is yellow. That's my-"

"Favorite color," Leiko finished. "Hiro told me."

"Does Hiro have his own armor as well?" Tadashi asked.

As if on cue, a Baymax arrived, no longer wearing his armor. "Hiro had designed armor for all of us," the robot answered, taking out Tadashi's no-longer-working contacts and placing his glasses on his face. "Including himself."

A wide smile slowly appeared on Tadashi's face. "I don't believe it," he said. "Hiro became the next Iron Man! That means you guys are the new Avengers! The prophecy came true!"

"Prophecy?" Aiko asked. "What prophecy?"

"Oh, right," Tadashi said. "When I was four, my parents and I went to a psychic named Zena. She said that mom was going to give birth to the savior of San Fransokyo and he would lead a team of new Avengers, which would include an adrenaline junkie fangirl, a neatnik samurai, a chemistry queen, a comic fanboy with a secret life, and a robot. All I had to do was give him a final push, which I must have did."

"Push?" Leiko asked. "Your little push made Hiro nearly kill Callaghan!"

"He did WHAT?" Tadashi asked.

"Try to kill Callaghan," Fred said.

"But before you say anything, Leiko told us about Hiro's autism," Aiko said.

"And I said he probably has been skipping his medication," Leiko said.

"But did he actually try to commit murder?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes," Baymax answered. "And I still regret any distress I may have caused."

Tadashi groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Rule 2: Hamada brothers never aim to kill."

Leiko rolled her eyes. Were they still using those ridiculous Hamada brother rules? She was about to comment on them when doctors escorted in Hiro, who was sleeping on a hospital bed. He was only wearing his armor's pants, exposing most of his scarred body. His chest was a bit bloody and stitched up.

As the doctors left, Tadashi looked over at Hiro. "Who's that?" he asked. Without his fluffy black hair, Hiro looked like a different person.

"That's Hiro," Wasabi said.

"No..." Tadashi said. "Hiro doesn't look like that! That can't be him!"

"You're right, Tadashi," Aiko said. She walked over to Hiro and stroked his much shorter hair. "It isn't Hiro. We don't even know who he is."

"What happened to him?" Tadashi asked.

"Hiro has been suffering from an inferiority complex," Baymax explained. "He wants to be exactly like you, short hair and all."

"He thinks you're the good-looking one and he's the small one," Leiko said.

"He's jealous of me?" Tadashi asked. He chuckled. "And here I thought I was jealous of him."

"You are?" Wasabi asked, surprised.

"Hiro's something special," Tadashi said. He glanced at his sleeping brother. "And if all that bullying didn't make him shy, he would have changed the world."

"I know," Fred said. "And I also know he had surgery before, when a palladium beam pierced his chest."

"H-How did you know?" Tadashi asked, surprised.

"Classified," Fred answered.

Aiko gasped. "Is that why he was poisoned?" she asked.

"There were several metal shrapnels near his heart after the beam was removed," Tadashi explained. "His medication's second function prevented the palladium from poisoning him."

Fred chuckled a bit. "Funny how history is repeating itself," he said. "First Tony Stark gets a magnet in his chest, then his great-great-great-great grandson has to take special medication that has a similar function."

"Wait..." Tadashi said. "I never-"

"It was kind of obvious," Leiko said. "Hiro looks just like the Age of Heroes icon."

"And remember that microbot presentation?" Wasabi asked. "Only a Stark would wow people like that."

"Does Hiro know?" Aiko asked.

"Nah," Tadashi said. "But I'll tell him when he wakes up."


	13. Fred's Real Self

With Baymax reassuring he will watch over the Hamada brothers, Aiko, Leiko, Wasabi, and Fred left the hospital. "Are we alone?" Fred asked.

Leiko looked around. "Looks like it," she answered.

"Good," Fred said. Without warning, he pulled out a laser gun and aimed it at the others. "Now don't move or this will get tough."

"Fred?!" Wasabi asked. "What are you doing?!"

"You know too much," Fred said. "I must do this before the truth comes out." But before he could pull the trigger, the S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarrier landed on the ground.

Out stepped a Caucasian man wearing black and red armor. "Stand down, agent," he told Fred.

Fred lowered his laser gun, faced the man, and saluted. "Director Jake Gallows, sir!" he said.

"J-J-Jake Gallows?" Aiko asked and she and Wasabi got nervous. "A-As in...the current incarnation of the Punisher?"

"And the director of President Doom's S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Wasabi asked.

"Oh, woman up, you guys," Leiko said. She approached Jake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Director Gallows. What brings you here?"

"It's about my best agent, Fredrick," Jake answered. "He was about to make a big mistake."

"Sir, I was only doing what you trained me to do," Fred said. "Kill anyone who gets suspicious of my real identity."

"Um... What is going on?" Aiko asked.

"I will explain everything on the hellicarrier," Jake said as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents entered the hospital. "As for your friends, they will get escorted to the hellicarrier's medical bay for recovery. Our technology is more advanced."

* * *

A few minutes later, the Hamada brothers were in the medical bay, their bodies hooked to machines. The rest of the Big Hero 6 watched them. "Mr. Punisher, we greatly appreciate this," Aiko said, still nervous. "But what's going on, Freddie? You're the nicest guy I know."

"I wasn't honest with you guys about my life because I didn't want you to know about the real me," Fred said.

"The real you?" Wasabi asked. He approached his friend. "Fred, we've been friends since the second grade. What haven't you been telling me?"

Fred looked over at Jake. "Can I tell them?"

"You may," Jake said.

Fred looked back at his friends. "I spent the first four years of my life in the San Fransokyo orphanage," he explained. "When I was five, Director Gallows adopted me with the intention of treating me like an intern. I received the best training. When I was old enough, I was given a secret identity known as Fred Lee, the son of ex-superhero and current S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Stan. The mansion you saw a few days ago? That belonged to serial killer Westerguard before he disappeared. Heathcliff? He's another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. My assignment was to watch over the Stark family, even if they had become the Hamadas. And due to recent events, I have been promoted from intern to full-time agent." He looked over at Jake. "So Director Gallows, can I kill them now? I did my mission of overseeing the Starks."

"You may not," Jake said. "That's a direct order."

"But why?" Fred asked.

"Because they are the reason for your promotion," Jake explained. "You have proven that you are a far better person than Dean, my real son. And that is why, once your leader recovers, I want the Big Hero 6 to become a part of S.H.I.E.L.D.."

"What about me?" Tadashi asked, as he heard the whole thing.

"You will join as well, as your brother is the team's leader," Jake answered.

And speaking of Hiro, the fourteen-year-old boy was waking up. He let out a light moan and slowly opened his eyes. "Guys?" he muttered. "What happened?"

Hiro slowly shifted his eyes to his chest. When he saw the stitches, his eyes were wide open in silent horror. "Holy shock..." he gasped.

Baymax walked over to Hiro. "Hello Hiro," the robot said. "It is good to see you are feeling better. I was confident you would make it."

"Wh-What the shock is going on?" Hiro asked. "Why are there stitches on my chest?"

"You were suffering from severe palladium poisoning," Baymax explained. "There were several shrapnels piercing your heart. The doctors had to remove your heart as it had become filled with poison."

Then whose heart do I have?" Hiro asked.

"Your new heart is the only one your body would accept," Baymax replied. "The heart of Anthony Stark."

"What?" Hiro asked. "Didn't he die years ago?"

"The heart of Anthony Stark was kept in top condition after his passing," Baymax said. "He had left his body to science in the hopes he could help people even after his death. I am confident he would be pleased his heart was able to be used to save your life."

"But why that heart?" Hiro asked.

"It was the only heart your body would accept," Baymax said.

"How come?" Hiro asked.

"You have the exact same blood as he did," Baymax said.

"Oh, I get it," Hiro said. "Same blood type."

"I mean it literally," Baymax corrected. "You share his bloodline, Hiro. You and Tadashi are biological Starks."

Hiro's expression was indescribable. Leiko could tell he was trying to register this new information in. How was he going to react to this? Denial? Surprise? Anger?

All Hiro did was smirk. "That explains a lot," he said.

"That's nothing, bonehead," Tadashi said. "Baymax, play the interview footage."

"Interview footage?" Hiro asked.

"I talked to your battle bot opponents in secret," Tadashi explained. "Turns out everyone can tell you're a Stark."

Before Hiro could ask how Tadashi knew about the previous battle bot matches, footage appeared on Baymax's belly monitor.

**"Oh yeah. Definitely a Stark."**

**"Only a Stark could have made those kind of fighter bots."**

**"Have you seen his hair?"**

**"There was that spark in his eyes. You don't see that spark in anyone but a Stark."**

When the footage done, two images appeared on Baymax's belly monitor: one of what appeared to be a young Tony Stark and one of Hiro when he received his student grant (before his fluffy hair was chopped off). "100% match," Baymax said.

Hiro brushed a hand through his now shorter hair. Leiko and the others could tell he was feeling regret. "I made a mistake," he said.

"Ya think?" Tadashi asked, mocking Hiro.

Hiro looked around. "Wait... This isn't the hospital!" he realized, feeling more awake. "Where the shock am I?!"

"The S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarrier," Fred explained. He then proceeded to get Hiro up to speed.

"The shock?!" Hiro asked. "You're a shocking agent?!"

"Yes," Fred answered.

"So now that you know everything, I want your team to join S.H.I.E.L.D.," Jake said. "After all, you're the glue that keeps things together. What do you say, kid? Are you in?"

"The other two options are death or relocation," Fred pointed out.

"I would rather keep my life," Hiro said. "And Aunt Cass would freak if she noticed I had disappeared. Guess the only option is to join S.H.I.E.L.D.."

"Smart decision," Jake said. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D., Big Hero 6."

* * *

The next day, things were finally returning to normal. With Tadashi back, things were starting to recover.

So during the gang's common hour, they took the time to work on their respective assignments. Leiko was tinkering with some mag-lev roller skates, her next project. Suddenly, a pair of large hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" a familiar voice asked.

Leiko smirked, removing the hands from her face and turning around. Standing right next to her was none other than Tadashi. Despite being in a burning building weeks ago, his body was perfectly fine, not a single burnt scar was visible. While he was back to wearing his favorite baseball cap, something was different: he was wearing glasses. Not the large black-rimmed glasses he wore when he was younger, but rather more fashionable glasses with light grey frames.

"What's with the glasses?" Leiko asked.

"Spending those weeks in captive with blind eyes made me realize contacts aren't for me," Tadashi answered. "So it's back to wearing glasses."

Leiko had to admit that the new glasses made Tadashi look cute (especially since they magnified his amazing hazel eyes), but she hesitated to kiss him. After all, she thought he was dead weeks ago.

"You okay, cutie?" Tadashi asked, placing his hands on Leiko's hips.

"No," Leiko answered bluntly, pushing herself away from her boyfriend. "Can we just...take this slow? You just came back and I-"

"Shhh..." Tadashi whispered. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I get what you're trying to say. You're not sure about giving us a chance again."

"Well... Yeah," Leiko said.

"Just know that I'm still the same guy from before the accident," Tadashi said. "Nothing has changed about me."

Leiko had to admit that Tadashi was right. He wasn't in a wheelchair, his hair wasn't burnt off, and his skin was still flawless. She decided that his survival was because of a miracle.

Or was it?

"What was your wish?" Leiko asked suddenly.

"What wish?" Tadashi asked in response.

"At the fountain on the day before prom night," Leiko said. "I wished for us to live happily ever after."

"Are you saying I survived the fire because of your wish?" Tadashi asked.

"Probably," Leiko answered. "If my wish came true, maybe yours did as well. So what was your wish?"

But before Tadashi could answer, AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill blasted over the PA. Cue Hiro slamming the lab doors wide open with a confident smirk on his face. "Hey guys!" he announced as the music faded. He cracked his neck. "Man, sleeping on a swivel chair can give a guy a shocking crick in the neck!"

Leiko, Aiko, Wasabi, Fred, and Tadashi all looked at Hiro in surprise. He was back to wearing his usual outfit, but his shirt was tucked in and he wasn't wearing a hoodie. But the biggest change was his hair. It was back to its shaggy look, untamed and spiky. Hiro noticed everyone staring at him. "What the shock are you looking at?" he asked.

Aiko was the first to respond. "Omigosh! Hiee!" she squealed, running up to Hiro and giving him a big hug. "You're back to normal! Somewhat!"

Baymax entered the lab. "I recommended a men's hair growth pill," he explained. "And last night, Hiro decided to stop wearing his hoodies."

"What?!" Fred asked, resuming his cover as a comic fanboy. "Hiro, we rarely see you without a hoodie! Why change that?!"

"I'm a Stark," Hiro answered. "And Starks dress smart."

Tadashi smiled. "That," he told Leiko.

"What?" Leiko asked.

"It was my wish," Tadashi explained. "For Hiro to fulfill his destiny and become a true Stark."

"So why were you crying?" Leiko asked.

"At the time I wasn't sure the prophecy would be fulfilled," Tadashi said. "Back then Hiro was focused on bot fighting and I feared he would stay on that path. Seeing him like this is a huge step. Soon he'll go on to become the next Iron Man."

"You think so?" Leiko asked.

Tadashi watched Hiro chat with Wasabi, Aiko, and Fred. "I don't think so," the older Hamada brother said. "I know so."


	14. Adjustments

Now that Tadashi was back, Baymax went back to being the older Hamada brother's project. But after seeing how close Hiro became with Baymax, Tadashi let the robot join the group. After all, he had become a part of the Big Hero 6.

And speaking of the Big Hero 6, as they were now a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., afterschool life included heading over to the hellicarrier for their training. As for Tadashi, he was given special training as a new recruit.

"I want you to operate within S.H.I.E.L.D. guidelines," Jake had explained. "As long as you do that, we will protect you from government complaints and fire."

Leiko felt she didn't need training. She had spent years playing Captain America, resulting in her becoming a natural-born superhero. While the others were good, she excelled them all. And one day, during a typical team training session on the hellicarrier, she asked a question that changed things.

"Why is Hiro the team leader?"

Hiro looked over at Leiko. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me," Leiko said. "Who made you the team leader?"

Everyone else looked at Leiko as if it was obvious. "Because he supplied us with the armor," Baymax stated.

"Are you sure?" Aiko said. "I thought it was because he started this whole thing."

"That can't be it," Wasabi disagreed. "He organizes combat strategies."

"Regardless of the reason, why Hiro?" Leiko asked.

"I was the one who brought the team together," Hiro pointed out. "Even if it was for a selfish reason."

"But I noticed a big change since then," Leiko said. "Baymax has become more independent. He's even giving himself fighting commands."

"Hiro no longer needs my care," Baymax stated. "He has outgrown me. The city, however, does need my care. And so I must stay active so I may protect the city."

"See?" Leiko asked. "So since your armor is only good for sticking to Baymax, what makes you qualified to lead us?"

"I have to do something to this team!" Hiro replied. "I feel shocking useless without it! I have no powers, no plans and I can't seem to control my shocking microbots!"

"Hold up," Fred said. "What about your presentation for the end-of-the-summer showcase?"

"I got lucky! Okay?!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Listen Hiro," Leiko said. "I've had enough of your self-pity and how you're becoming a shadow of your former self. You have two options. Either woman up and become an adult already, or elect a new leader and take off the suit." She hoped he would select the first option.

"Fine," Hiro said. "Tadashi's your new leader." And with that, he started to leave the training room.

"Baymax, stop Hiro."

Baymax flew ahead of Hiro and landed in front of the doorway. "Baymax!" Hiro exclaimed. "Get out of the way!"

Tadashi, who had witnessed the whole argument, walked towards Hiro. "I can't let you quit," the older Hamada brother said. Then he picked Hiro up, flipped him over, and held him upside down by the ankles.

"The shock?!" Hiro exclaimed. "Tadashi, put me down!"

"Not until you say why you're quitting," Tadashi said, shaking his brother by jumping.

"Okay okay!" Hiro exclaimed. "I'll talk!"

When Tadashi put Hiro back on the ground, the younger Hamada brother began his story. "I recently got a call from New York City," he explained. "They read my medical files and they want me to become the next CEO of Stark-Fujikawa. And seeing as my team's starting to think I'm useless, I might as well take the position."

Everyone was dead silent. Hiro started this whole superhero thing! Would he really leave that life behind and move on?

"Don't listen to Leiko," Aiko said. "You're still a useful part of the team. Please don't leave us."

"I already made my decision," Hiro said. "And I choose to go."

"Oh no," Tadashi said. "You worked hard for that scholarship at SFIT. You can't give up on college like that!"

"There's a university at New York City," Hiro explained. "I'll transfer to there."

"So that's it, little man?" Wasabi asked. "No matter what we say, you're still moving to New York."

"Come on Hiro," Fred said. "If this is about what GoGo said, forget about it. You already proved that you're a qualified leader."

"If's not that!" Hiro exclaimed. "It's this shocking city! I can't go anywhere without people comparing me to Tadashi! I'm shocking sick of it! Can't I just live my own life without being in Tadashi's shocking shadow?!"

Leiko was surprised. She thought Hiro overcame his inferiority complex, but it seemed it had become worse. Was this the best solution? For Hiro to leave San Fransokyo? Even if it wasn't, she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Next week," Hiro answered. "The company is holding a charity ball and all the major companies are invited. I'm going to use the opportunity to announce my arrival as the new CEO of Stark-Fujikawa. It would be great if you guys came for support."

"Hiro," Baymax said. He walked over to the younger Hamada brother and gave him a hug. "I do not want you to leave." Was his voice cracking with sadness?

Hiro pushed away. "Sorry buddy," he said. "It's for the best."

"But if you leave, I would be very lonely," Baymax said.

"Let him go, Baymax," Leiko said. "You'll still have Tadashi."

Baymax didn't speak. Instead he hugged Hiro once more. "You are my friend," the robot insisted. "I want you to stay in here."

"Come on Baymax," Leiko said. "I think it's best for Hiro to be on his own."

"Are you saying it is better for his emotional health?" Baymax asked.

"Yes," Leiko answered. "Right guys?"

Aiko, Wasabi, Fred, and Tadashi agreed. "Very well," Baymax said. He let go of Hiro. "If you believe becoming the CEO of Stark-Fujikawa will improve your emotional state, go ahead."

"Thanks Baymax," Hiro said. He looked over at Tadashi. "Think you can do a good job at leading the team while I'm gone?"

"Just because you're leaving, it doesn't mean I'm taking over," Tadashi insisted.

"I'll lead," Leiko volunteered. "It's been my dream to follow in Captain America's footsteps, even if it includes leading a team."

"Then it's settled," Hiro said "I'll go to New York City while you guys can live out your lives before this whole mess started."

And so, the training was resumed. But when Leiko looked over at Aiko, she could see a sad expression on the blonde teen's face.


	15. Family Reunion

Since Hiro and Tadashi haven't told Cass about the older Hamada brother's return, Tadashi had been spending the nights at the Tanaka residence. But since they were trying to rebuild their relationship, Tadashi slept on the floor in a sleeping bag in Leiko's room.

On one particular evening, Tadashi had a hard time sleeping. "Leiko?" he asked. "Are you still awake?"

"No," Leiko answered. "Can't sleep?"

"No," Tadashi answered. "I'm still bothered by what Hiro said."

"The CEO thing?" Leiko asked.

"He's going to be alone in New York City," Tadashi continued. "I won't be there for him if he has a panic attack."

"Tadashi, Hiro won't have a panic attack," Leiko reassured. "If he feels pressured, he can always come back to San Fransokyo."

"You think so?" Tadashi asked.

"I know so," Leiko said. "Now we better try to get back to sleep."

A few seconds later, Tadashi's cellular device rang, prompting him to answer it. "Hello?"

A long amount of silence occurred. Leiko looked over at Tadashi in concern. Although she couldn't tell who called, she saw the saddened look on Tadashi's face. He smiled softly as tears fell from his eyes. Who was that calling him?

"I love you too," Tadashi finally said before he hung up.

"Who was that?" Leiko asked.

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi explained. "Hiro told her everything and she's proud of him. I think she's crying."

"So you're going to go back to your place after tonight?" Leiko asked.

"Looks like it," Tadashi answered with a slight shrug.


	16. Rekindled Relationships

Ever since Tadashi's return, he tried to be very romantic to Leiko. But she didn't return the gestures. After all, she was still trying to take things slow. Yet that didn't stop Tadashi from giving her a gorgeous pearl necklace one evening.

"Come on, Leiko!" Tadashi begged. "It's just one date!"

"Nope," Leiko said. "I already told you I only want us to be friends for now."

"Please?" Tadashi asked. When Leiko didn't respond, he gave her the puppy dog-eyed expression. She just rolled her eyes at that.

"Nice try, Tadashi," Leiko said dryly, looking away. "That's not going to work on me."

But Tadashi cupped Leiko's chin with his hand and made her look at him, still giving her the puppy dog-eyed expression. The light grey glasses he now wore made him look even cuter.

Leiko couldn't help but look at Tadashi's hazel eyes. They looked so amazing in the warm light. That spark in his eyes came back, the spark of a true Stark. She swallowed hard. He always had this affect on her that made her behave femininely.

"Fine," Leiko said. "But just this one time."

Tadashi smiled wide. "Yes!" He kissed her forehead. "I'll pick you up at around eight. Dress nice."

* * *

That evening, Leiko was finished getting dressed for her date with Tadashi. Aiko heard about the date, so she made a special dress for Leiko. It was yellow and short-sleeved with small white polka dots on the skirt. Aiko also bought matching yellow flats.

So with Leiko wearing the dress and flats, she waited for Tadashi. As she waited, she noticed her parents were looking at her rather oddly. "What?" she asked.

"That dress seems...a little bright for your tastes," Mrs. Tanaka said.

"Your mother is right," Mr. Tanaka said. "Now go change your clothes before Tadashi gets here."

Thankfully the door knocked, prompting Leiko to open the front door. There was Tadashi, wearing a black v-neck t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and mint green and white sneakers. "Yellow," he said, noticing Leiko's outfit. "My favorite color."

"I know," Leiko said, smiling. "I remember."

* * *

One moped ride later, Tadashi brought Leiko over to Tako Taco, the best Mexican-Japanese restaurant in all of San Fransokyo. As they ate their Mexican-Japanese food, Leiko noticed Tadashi was looking at her with a soft smile on his face. She shrugged it off as the two ate their meal in comfortable silence.

"So, Leiko..." Tadashi said after what felt like a long time. "How've you been?"

"Fine," Leiko answered. "Just fine."

It took a look from Tadashi to convince him otherwise. "You're not very convincing."

"Well, what the shock did you expect?!" Leiko snapped. She didn't care if people were staring at her. "I thought you burned in that fire! I saw them bury your 'life-model decoy'! I kept thinking if only I had gone in, maybe I could..."

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up, Leiko," Tadashi said, slightly raising his hands in defense. "I'm right here. I didn't die and even if I had, it wouldn't have been on you."

"That doesn't change what it's been like for me!" Leiko exclaimed. She was starting to shed tears. "That doesn't change how I feel! I...I thought I lost you..."

Tadashi shushed the crying girl, placing his hands over hers. "Leiko... I'm so sorry I put you though that. I was stupid when I tried to save Professor Callaghan, thinking only about what I wanted instead of considering you. But I'm here now, alive and kicking. That's gotta count for something. Right?"

Leiko sighed and slumped back in her seat. "Sure. Just...please don't do something so stupid ever again? I just can't live through that a second time..."

"You won't have to," Tadashi reassured. "I promise."

* * *

After paying for the meal, Tadashi intended to drop Leiko off at her house. "So...I guess this is goodnight," Tadashi said. Was he getting nervous?

"What's wrong?" Leiko asked with a smirk. "Is the great-great-great-great grandson of Iron Man getting shy?"

Tadashi bit his lip. He looked rather cute like that. So flustered and nervous... Plus he was practically every girl's dream guy. Perfect hair, sparkling eyes (especially since those same eyes were magnified by cute glasses), a strong build... She could even see the slight muscles underneath his v-neck.

That did it for Leiko. She _loves_ Tadashi Hamada. She knew him for ten years and while her feelings for him changed as they got older, she deeply cared for him, especially when he became drop-dead handsome. So without thinking, she stood on her toes and kissed him. Hard.

When they parted, Leiko was out of breath and Tadashi was surprised. "What happened to taking things slow?" he asked.

"I realized you're the only guy for me," Leiko answered, placing her hands on Tadashi's chest. "Now how about we go to your place instead?"

* * *

Tadashi closed the divider before he and Leiko collapsed onto his bed, making out rather passionately. Leiko stuck her hands underneath his v-neck, feeling the muscles on his chest. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy.

Tadashi understood the hint, so they briefly parted so he could take off his v-neck. They resumed kissing. Leiko placed one hand on his chest with the other hand on the back of his head, feeling his soft black hair between her fingers.

The rest of the evening was pure bliss for Leiko. Since this is a T-rated fanfic, I can't really describe what happened next. But one thing definitely was certain: Hiro had a rather hard time getting back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Leiko woke up with the feeling of a warm hand caressing her hair. She opened here eyes, only to see Tadashi laying next to her in his bed. They were naked underneath the bedsheets. "Morning cutie," he said. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Leiko snuggled closer to Tadashi. "You haven't called me that in a long time," she said.

"Well why shouldn't I?" Tadashi asked. "You're super cute. Probably the cutest girl in all of San Fransokyo."

"Tadashi..." Leiko giggled.

"You have the prettiest laugh, gorgeous," Tadashi said.

But before the two could kiss again, the divider was pushed aside by none other than Hiro, who was only wearing a large white t-shirt and red boxers. "Rule 458," the younger Hamada brother said. "Hamada brothers let each other know when THEY WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH THEIR GIRLFRIENDS!"

"Did we keep you up last night?" Tadashi asked, smirking.

Hiro simply walked over to the shared bathroom in the room. "Just a few more days and I won't have to put up with this anymore..." he muttered.


	17. Strange and Powerful New Urges

Days passed, and things were finally returning to normal. Leiko and Tadashi's relationship was restored and they went back to having protective sex every night. It was as if nothing had changed from the summer months ago. But one event was about to change the group dynamic.

It was the day before the Stark-Fujikawa charity ball. Aside from Hiro, the whole group had decided on their possible career choices for after graduation. Tadashi had considered focusing his studies on working at the San Fransokyo hospital, seeing as Baymax was a nurse bot. While Aiko was running a successful online boutique, she preferred to focus on her chemistry work, wanting to prove that she is more than just beauty. Wasabi was saving money to buy his own sushi truck, using his laser systems as cutting tools. Fred was having fun as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and he wouldn't want it any other way. And Leiko? Well, she actually preferred the life of being a full-time superhero. She was finally living her dream as the next Captain America. Why would she throw that away?

Anyway, the group was closing down for the day. Aiko looked more feminine than usual, wearing a pink dress, sparkling pink high heels, and her hair was tied up in a bun. And as Leiko was locking up her project, she overheard a conversation between Hiro and Baymax.

"It appears you are experiencing strange and powerful new urges towards Ms. Miyazaki," Baymax stated. "Diagnosis: you are in love."

"No way!" Hiro blurted out. "I don't have time for love and neither does Honey! She has her experiments, blogs, and fashion, and I've got my work and experiments."

"Tadashi has informed me that you have been experiencing the same strange and powerful new urges ever since you met Ms. Miyazaki," Baymax said.

That did it for Leiko. She walked over to the two. "Oh really?" she asked Hiro. "Is it because she kissed you on the cheeks?"

The blush appearing on Hiro's cheeks was a silent yes. "Relax Hiro," Leiko said. "Aiko comes from a touchy-feely family. She does that to a lot of people she first meets."

"But it's not just that," Hiro said. "Honey Lemon is very pretty, beyond smart, and super kind. She's almost like a princess. But that doesn't mean I love her!"

"My scans indicate otherwise," Baymax said.

"I'll prove it!" Hiro stated. "I'll spend the rest of the day hanging out with Honey!"

"You will?"

That came from none other than Aiko, who looked so bubbly and cuter than usual. "That's great!" she squealed, holding Hiro's hand. "You should be honored to hang out with the princess of San Fransokyo."

"Wait, did you call yourself a princess?" Hiro asked as Aiko dragged her out of the lab.

"I shall follow them and record the evidence," Baymax said before he followed the two.

* * *

That evening, Leiko spent the night at the Hamada residence. She and Tadashi were snuggling on the living room couch discussing their plans for after SFIT.

"You sure you don't want to be a mechanic?" Tadashi asked. "You build electro-magnetic technology."

"It's just the Cap Cycle 2.0 and some roller skates," Leiko said. "I feel being a superhero is my true calling."

"How are you going to make money off of being a superhero?" Tadashi asked.

But before Leiko could answer, Hiro finally came home with Baymax following him. Hiro was smiling wide. "There you are, bonehead!" Tadashi said. "Where were you?"

"The Marina," Hiro answered, referring to the downtown shopping district. He went upstairs to his room before Tadashi could ask any more questions.

"Baymax, what happened to Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

The walking marshmallow robot slowly walked over to the sofa. "Hiro had spent a lovely time with Ms. Miyazaki," Baymax answered. "And they had their first kiss."

"What?" Tadashi asked. He looked rather surprised.

"Allow me to show you the footage," Baymax said. He played a recording on his belly monitor.

**Hiro had walked Aiko up to her house. "Thanks for letting me spend time with you, Honey," he said.**

**"You're welcome," Aiko said. "And I agree. It was a very nice date."**

**"Date?" Hiro asked, blushing.**

**Aiko nodded in response. "But I have to ask. Why were you zoning out for most of the day?"**

**"Oh... That," Hiro said. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think we met before."**

**"What are you talking about?" Aiko asked.**

**Hiro took a deep breath. "I have a soft spot for princesses," he explained. "It was my dream to meet one in person. And when I was younger, that dream came true."**

**"You went to Disneyland?" Aiko asked.**

**"No, I met the princess here, in San Fransokyo," Hiro continued. "I didn't get her name, but she thought I was cute." He smiled at the memory. "She even danced with me."**

**"What was this princess like?" Aiko asked.**

**"Gorgeous," Hiro recalled. "She was wearing a gorgeous pink gown and she had beautiful blonde hair."**

**Aiko looked baffled. "What was she the princess of?"**

**"She said she was the princess of San Fransokyo," Hiro answered. "Isn't that what you are?"**

**Cue a freaked-out squeal from Aiko. "Omigosh! You're that same cute boy from my Quinceanera! I knew you looked familiar!" She frowned. "And you're leaving tomorrow."**

**"I know," Hiro said. "But at least I got to meet a real princess."**

**Aiko smiled again. Then without warning, she kissed Hiro on the lips. It was brief, but it was enough to make the younger Hamada brother smile. "Wh-Wh..." he stammered.**

**"You might not be my dream prince, but you're close enough," Aiko answered.**

Baymax turned off his belly monitor. Leiko noticed Tadashi was still surprised. "Are you alright Tadashi?" she asked.

"Wow," Tadashi said, a small smile slowly appearing on his face. "Got his first kiss at fourteen. Didn't think it would happen so soon."


	18. The Charity Ball

**A/N: These are the outfits the gang wears in this chapter: post/102386816453/please-dont-remove-my-caption (Tumblr username** **mickeycookies)**

* * *

Soon the big night came. The Stark-Fujikawa charity ball, aka: the night Hiro would declare himself as the new CEO of Stark-Fujikawa. And frankly, Leiko was honored to attend, since she had rarely attended grand balls.

Cass was also invited, as she was technically a blood-born Stark. As the hellicarrier flew over to Stark-Fujikawa, she was gushing over the recent events. "I can't believe this is happening!" she gushed. "My younger nephew is going to continue the family legacy!"

"Hang on," Hiro said. "Aunt Cass, you were dad's sister. Why didn't you take over the company business when he died?"

"I didn't have the time," Cass explained. "I opened the Lucky Cat Cafe at the time and the last thing I needed was to keep track of a massive corporation."

"Besides bonehead," Tadashi said. "You'll do a great job."

* * *

A half hour later, the group was dropped off at Stark-Fujikawa. Hiro was impressed with the large building. "Wow..." he said. "So this is Stark-Fujikawa."

"Yep," Fred said. "Alchemax's main rival."

"Isn't Krei Technologies a branch of Alchemax?" Wasabi asked.

"I think so," Aiko said.

"Come on guys," Leiko said. "I doubt Krei is going to attend. He hasn't been seen in public since he announced the Hamada Memorial Auditorium."

"A long period of rest is helpful to the human mind," Baymax informed as the group entered the building.

* * *

On their way to the main hall, Cass decided to show the others around, since she knew about the company's history. "When Stark-Fujikawa was established, it was initially called Stark Industries," Cass explained. "The original founder was Howard Stark, my great-great-great-great grandfather. When he and his wife Maria died in a car accident, their son Anthony 'Tony' Stark took over. As you all probably know, Tony went on to do great things for the company. Near the end of the Age of Heroes, Tony had an affair with Rumiko Fujikawa, the heiress of Fujikawa Enterprises. It was this affair that led to the two companies merging."

Leiko noticed a family portrait containing three people: a husband and wife with their son. The wife and son had black hair and large eyes, but the husband didn't resemble them, especially since he was a blonde. Plus the wife was holding a frog for some reason. "Uh... Who are these people?" Leiko asked.

"That's Cornelius Robinson, his wife Franny, and their only son Wilbur," Cass answered. "They were the brains behind another company called Robinson Industries. Cornelius and Wilbur handled most of the inventions, while Franny was in charge of genetic modifications of amphibians."

"I've heard of Robinson Industries," Aiko said. "Why would a picture of the CEO and his family be in Stark-Fujikawa?"

"Because they formed a partnership with Stark-Fujikawa in the year 2037," Cass continued. "And when word got out about Alchemax creating supervillains, Cornelius suggested a superhero program for Stark-Fujikawa."

"Superhero program?" Hiro asked, intrigued. "Who joined?"

"No way!" Fred exclaimed, amazed over a statue. "What's a statue of Michael Yagoobian doing here?!"

"Who?" Tadashi asked.

"The world's most elite baseball player," Wasabi stated in a dull tone of voice. "Fred wouldn't stop talking about him when we first met."

"Why wouldn't I?!" Fred happily asked. "No one has ever went past his stats! Plus he said in an interview that his success was because his best friend helped him make his first winning catch!"

"Funny you should mention that," Cass said. "His best friend was Cornelius."

"Seriously?!" Fred asked. "How could they know each other?!"

"No one really knows," Cass said. "But it was this close friendship that led to Cornelius suggesting Michael as the first candidate for the superhero program. Needless to say, he proved to be a successful superhero in-training under the alias Homerun."

"That would explain the statue," Baymax said.

"What happened to the superhero program?" Hiro asked. "And how come I haven't heard of the Robinsons and their company?"

"Because of what happened to them years later," Cass answered. "Eventually Cornelius and Franny died of old age, leaving Wilbur as the CEO. He got married when he was older, but his wife was unable to have children. They died a childless couple. This led to Robinson Industries falling apart, along with the superhero program. Very few people remember their legacy nowadays."

"Hold on," Aiko said. "I heard Cornelius came from a rather large family. Why cou'ldn't one of those relatives take over?"

"I don't really know," Cass admitted. "That was decades ago. No one really knows about the other Robinsons."

Hiro looked at the portrait. "Then that will be my first order of business," he decided. "I'll reboot the superhero program in their honor."

* * *

Eventually the group arrived at the main ballroom. Upon arrival, many of the partygoers cheered loudly. Hiro whispered something to Tadashi, and Tadashi whispered back. Leiko wasn't sure what Tadashi said, but his words made Hiro smile and accept the cheers. In fact, he stepped onto the stage and picked up the microphone.

"I know what you're all thinking," Hiro addressed the crowd. "Yes, I am Hiro Stark. And yes, I am the new CEO of Stark-Fujikawa. Well I promise one thing: there are going to be big changes now that I'm here!" The crowd cheered again. "But enough about that. How many of you have heard of the Big Hero 6?" A lot of people briefly raised their hands. "Guess what? iI'm/i the team leader! I have successfully followed in my great-great-great-great grandfather's footsteps! I'm the new Iron Man!"

When the crowd finally stopped cheering, Tadashi walked up next to Hiro. "Yep, that's my brother," the older Hamada brother said. "I'm just so proud of how mature he has become these past few months. In fact, I sent my robot to make a tribute video to show Hiro how the students at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology feel about him. Baymax, play the footage."

"But Tadashi..." Baymax began.

"It's okay if the editing wasn't easy," Tadashi said as a projection screen was pulled down. "You did your best. Now show Hiro how the students appreciate him."

"Very well," Baymax said, walking over to an electronic projector. "My apologies, Hiro." He placed a hand on the projector and the footage began.

**"The king of second bananas."**

**"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride."**

**"The eternal understudy."**

**"The lesser Hamada."**

**"Big Zero 1."**

**"Why's Hiro Hamada always so pale? Because he always lives in Tadashi's shadow!"**

**"He flew too high on the wings Tadashi gave him."**

**"Who cares about Hiro? Tadashi's way cooler than him."**

**"Forget Hiro! I bet Tadashi wishes he'd never been born!"**

**"Tadashi's life would be so much easier without his brother. Think of everything he could do without having to worry about an obnoxious, entitled, thrill-seeking criminal in the making."**

By the time the video was done, Hiro looked ashamed. Leiko could see why Baymax had to apologize.

A blonde man wearing a green suit stepped forward as the Hamada brothers rejoined the group. "Bravo, Mr. Hamada," he said. "Your tribute video confirms that I was right about the Starks. I Guess being arrogant and selfish runs in the family."

"Who do you think you are saying things like that?!" Leiko asked.

"Haven't you heard?" the man asked. "I'm Tyler Stone, the CEO of Alchemax, and I'm here to expose the Starks are the frauds they really are."

"You!" Cass exclaimed through gritted teeth, her fists clenched rather tightly.

"Yes Cassandra, it's me," Tyler said. "And I'm sure your nephew is familiar with my associate."

The associate was a rather large Asian man wearing a black suit. It was none other than Mr. Yama. Of course, Tadashi and the Big Hero 6 recognized him. "What are you doing out of prison?" Tadashi asked.

"I bailed him out," Tyler answered. "After all, I couldn't leave my number one Alchemax employee after all the nice progress we made."

"What progress?" Hiro asked.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Tyler asked. "What a shame. You claim to be smart, but you still have no idea that Alchemax has been monitoring all of San Fransokyo. We monitor all the Starks to make sure they suffer for Tony Stark's cruel deeds in the past."

"What?!" Tadashi asked.

"I knew it!" Cass exclaimed, being restraint by Baymax. "You were responsible for the deaths of my sister-in-law and older brother!"

Tyler just smiled as he continued. "At Alchemax, we make sure the competition stays weak and powerless by any means necessary. For instance, take Mr. Yama here. You might know him as a well-known bot fighter, but in actuality, he was waiting to meet you and see if you really are related to Iron Man himself. Sure enough, he saw living proof that the Starks are corrupt. Mr. Yama, please bring out the evidence."

Mr. Yama pulled out a familiar black rabbit-like robot. "Everyone, this is Megabot," Tyler said. "This robot is Hiro's undefeated battle bot, crafted carefully using Robert Callaghan's magnetic-bearing servos and HelioCorp's solar power cells. With the right words, it can kill anything, or anyone, that is declared a threat."

Hiro did nothing, but Aiko retaliated. "Give that back!" she exclaimed.

"Be quiet, you delusional girl," Tyler said.

Hiro glanced at Aiko with a worried look on his face. Suddenly, Megabot broke free from Mr. Yama's grasp and...

CRACK!

...snapped his neck. A large number of guests gasped as Mr. Yama collapsed to the ground.

Tyler was initially surprised, but he quickly recovered. "You see?" he asked the other guests. "Mr. Hamada just murdered my number one employee!"

"I didn't do anything!" Hiro nervously admitted as Megabot hopped over to his feet.

"Yes you did!" Tyler continued. "The solar power cells in your robot were monitoring your heartbeat! They sensed your pulse and reacted accordingly! All because I insulted your little girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Hiro denied. Those words caused Megabot to shut down.

"You liar!" Tyler accused. "That's what all of you Starks are! A bunch of filthy liars who don't deserve any of this! Now why don't you crawl back to San Fransokyo where you belong?"

Leiko expected Hiro to fight back. She wanted to see him stand up to this horrible man and prove everyone wrong. But instead, Hiro turned away and ran out of the room. A few seconds later, Tadashi followed him, looking rather concerned.

That did it for Leiko. She stuck her gum to her arm and stormed over to Tyler. "Who the shock do you think you are?!" she angrily asked. "Hiro Hamada is a good man and the only one who lies is you!"

"What do we have here?" Tyler asked, unafraid. "The Big Hero 6's resident fangirl. Who was it that you like again? Black Widow? Ms. Marvel?"

POW!

Tyler fell to the ground as Leiko withdrew her fist. Satisfied with her punching that jerkface in the jaw, she pulled the gum off her arm and popped it back into her mouth. Thankfully gum in the year 2099 never loses its flavor.

Worried, the other Alchemax employees lifted up Mr. Yama and Tyler's bodies and left the building. "Perhaps we should check in on Hiro and Tadashi," Baymax suggested.

* * *

But when the group left the ballroom, they saw Hiro yelling at Tadashi. "Stay the shock away from me, you monster!" the younger Hamada brother exclaimed.

"Hiro please calm down," Tadashi said. "You're in a public place-"

"Stop telling me what I can't and can do!" Hiro exclaimed. "I spent my whole shocking life being forced to like the stuff that you like! Heck I thought I was safe until you showed up and shocking ruined everything!"

"Bot fighting is illegal," Tadashi said. "Now take deep breaths and-"

"I HATE YOU!" Hiro exploded. "I SHOCKING HATE YOU! I JUST WISH I COULD FORGET THIS WHOLE THING SO I COULD-"

WHACK!

Hiro fell to the floor, his body unconscious. Tadashi unclenched his fist in shock. He looked at the group. "Did any of you see that?" he asked.

Aiko spoke for everyone. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SHOCKER!" she shrieked, Wasabi restraining her.

Baymax walked over to Hiro and scanned him. "I am not detecting an active pulse," he said. He picked up the body. "I will take this to a proper place." He then proceeded to walk out of the building.

"Ms. Hamada, can you explain what just happened?" Wasabi asked, trying his best to calm down Aiko.

Cass sighed. "When Hiro was younger, he was more interested in drawing," she explained. "But because of that prophecy, Tadashi forced Hiro to like robotics. He even told him that princesses aren't real and he shouldn't waste his time trying to find one."

Aiko was alarmed, a hurt expression on her face. Fred proceeded to turn on his S.H.I.E.L.D. earpiece. "Hello, Director Gallows," the young agent said. "There is something I need to tell you."


	19. Becoming Feminine

Things were never the same since that night. As soon as the group got back to San Fransokyo, Tadashi was placed under house arrest courtesy of S.H.I.E.L.D. with Baymax as his therapist. During that time, Leiko became rather bitter. She parted herself from the group. After all, even if Tadashi was to recover, he still left a lasting impact on her since she was his first friend.

By the beginning of November, Tadashi did fully recover. He had become much nicer and he forgave his past sins. But Leiko refused to go back to her old ways. She didn't want anything to do with Tadashi. If he was manipulating Hiro for ten years, who knows if he was doing the same thing to her!

One day, Leiko was told to go to the auditorium in Krei Hall. Upon her arrival, she was greeted by Susan Richards, the dean's wife and director of the first ever tech school play. "Thank you for coming over here, Ms. Tanaka," Susan said.

"For what?" Leiko asked.

"Your friends didn't tell you?" Susan asked, gesturing over to Tadashi and Aiko, who were reading their copies of the script. "You're going to be Cinderella in the tech's production of Into the Woods."

"Mrs. Richards, there must be some mistake," Leiko said, doing her best to remain calm. "I never auditioned to be in the play."

"Neither did your friends," Susan explained. "But my husband requested them to be Rapunzel and Cinderella's Prince since they are the only two students who can sing. They agreed to participate as long as you were in the play as Cinderella. It was Ms. Miyazaki's idea."

"Fine," Leiko said.

"Wonderful!" Susan said, giving Leiko a copy of the script. "Rehearsals begin this afternoon."

* * *

Leiko did indeed attend the first day of rehearsals. However, much like a majority of the other participants, her singing ability was...horrifying, especially when she hit the high notes.

_Come little birds,_  
_Down from the eaves_  
_And the leaves,_  
_Over fields,_  
_Out of castles and ponds..._

"Cut!" Susan exclaimed. "Ms. Tanaka, are you alright?"

"You're making me sing beyond my limit," Leiko answered. "So no, I'm not alright!"

"Very well," Susan said. "Ms. Miyazaki, I want you to help Ms. Tanaka with her singing voice."

"I will, Mrs. Richards," Aiko said.

* * *

When classes were done, Leiko visited the Miyazaki residence. In Aiko's room, the blonde chemist helped Leiko learn to sing.

"Don't try too hard," Aiko said. "You're deliberately exaggerating the high notes. Tone it down a bit."

"But I'm supposed to be this happy-go-lucky fairytale princess," Leiko said, getting somewhat angry. "Isn't everything girly supposed to be exaggerated for them?"

"That's not true," Aiko corrected.

"Yes it is!" Leiko insisted. "My parents told me that real girls can't be princesses! They have to woman up and face the cold hard facts of reality like a slap to the face!"

Aiko looked hurt. "What about me?" she asked, whimpering slightly. "Am I not a real girl?"

"No," Leiko said without thinking. "You might be smart, but the whole princess image makes you seem a bit delusional."

"I see," Aiko said. Was she crying? "Then I guess that means our singing lessons are done for today. Please leave."

"Wait, Aiko," Leiko said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I said leave!" Aiko cried out, pointing at her bedroom door.

* * *

That evening, as the Tanakas ate dinner, Leiko thought about her conversation with Aiko. She was used to being called delusional before, but this time it seemed the word had a hard effect on her. Was it because she revealed what her parents told her? Curious, she decided to ask them. "Mom, dad, can we talk?"

"About what?" Mrs. Tanaka asked.

"How you raised me," Leiko answered. "Was I really raised properly?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Mr. Tanaka said. "Your mother and I raised you to be our perfect little son."

Leiko dropped her fork in shock. "I'm a girl," she corrected.

"Keep telling yourself that," Mr. Tanaka said.

"What your father means is that we never wanted a daughter," Mrs. Tanaka said. "You were just born the wrong gender."

That didn't reassure Leiko. "When were you going to tell me that?!"

"I thought you already knew," Mr. Tanaka said. "Your mother and I have been saving money for a gender swap surgery."

"But I don't want to be a boy!" Leiko exclaimed. "I'm happy being a girl!"

"Stop acting like that dumb princess girl," Mrs. Tanaka said. "You're a boy trapped in a girl's body. We're only trying to help."

Leiko stood up. "With what?!" she asked. "Making me someone I don't want to be?! If that's all you see me as, then maybe I should leave!"

* * *

And so, with as much clothes that she could fit in a suitcase, Leiko left her home and moved in with Aiko. After a quick explanation and a minute-long apology, the blonde chemistry princess was delighted.

"This is perfect!" Aiko squealed. "Our first sleepover together! What should we do first?"

"How about you turn all my shorts into skirts?" Leiko asked in response, opening her suitcase and taking out her shorts.

Aiko picked up one of the shorts. "All of them?" she asked.

"Turns out my parents raised me as if I was a boy," Leiko said. "I want to change that. Help me become a girl."

Aiko let out a small gasp, then she squealed again. "Yes!" she cheered, rummaging through her Disney movie collection. "I've been waiting for this moment ever since we first met! And I know just the movie to start things off!" She gave the black-haired girl a DVD.

Leiko looked at the cover. "'Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'?" she asked. "Why did you select such a girly movie?"

"It's not girly," Aiko insisted, getting to work on turning the shorts into skirts. "Cinderella was stripped of her happiness, so she fought to get it back. Definitely reminds me of you."

"Fine," Leiko said with an eye roll. She took out the DVD and put it into the DVD player.

At first the movie was too sickeningly sweet. But when the stepmother (Did she even have a name?) reversed time, things got interesting. Leiko was impressed with how Cinderella was willing to fight to her happy ending, even if it meant sneaking into the castle as an employee.

Then there was the cursed coach scene. Leiko was amazed with that scene. Why? Because with the help of her mice friends, Cinderella broke out of coach, knocked off the driver, and jumped onto a horse in an amazing action-packed scene! This was the first time she saw a feminine princess act so hardcore yet still maintain her femininity.

When the movie was over, Leiko smiled. "Not bad," she said. "She's pretty tough for a feminine girl."

Aiko, who had finished converting the shorts into skirts, got up from her sewing station and walked over to Leiko. "That's why I feel Cinderella suits you," the blonde chemistry queen said.

"But what about the version of her in Into the Woods?" Leiko asked. "Does Cinderella do Anything awesome in the play?"

"She dumps her prince after he cheats on her with the Baker's Wife," Aiko informed. "So I guess that's pretty awesome."

That did it for Leiko. "Alright then," she said. "What else do I need to become a real girl?"

* * *

The next day, Leiko showed up to the tech with a slight change in her appearance. She was wearing a skirt instead of shorts with her usual outfit and her hair was as long as Aiko's (thanks to one of hair-growth pills the Miyazakis had in the bathroom cabinet), pulled back in a gorgeous ponytail. She also stopped chewing gum, substituting it for mints since she didn't want any mishaps with her hair.

Another change to Leiko was her behavior. She was usually tough and hardcore, but she acted pretty feminine, slightly giggling whenever she heard a joke. And no matter how many times the other students comments on the sudden the changes, Leiko didn't mind. She was happy that she was finally being herself.


End file.
